


Digital Dumbass

by faffanutter



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Biting, Enemies, Gen, Hate Sex, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faffanutter/pseuds/faffanutter
Summary: Arlo is on his stupid hot air balloon coming to your house again to get his ass beaten by your pokemon, but this time you convince him to go for a new challenge
Relationships: Arlo (Pokemon GO)/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i play pokemon go everyday and every damn day this tramp is at my house asking me for a battle and then i put in the wrong pokemon and then he shreds through them and depletes all my resources and i hate him i need those max revives for important things arlo. 
> 
> anyways if it isnt obvious by this or by the story my feelings on arlo are very confusing and im not really sure why i wrote or why im thinking of writing a sequel. but i hope you find some joy in this

Arlo is feeling arrogant as usual as he’s floating in his hot air balloon directly above your house again. You frequently fight the go rocket leaders but nobody is so persistent to show up at your home base like Arlo. You step outside to teach him another lesson.

“Arlo can you just stop being evil for one day and come in for tea or something? Stop floating over to my house to fight, I’m relaxing!” You shout up to him.

“Ohoho, but that’s why I must come over. I come to your house to fight you when you’re at your most relaxed so you’ll slip up!” He shouts from his balloon smugly.

“What if I don’t want to Pokémon battle, huh?” 

“Then I’ll destroy your home base and the whole world!” He seems entirely serious about this claim.

“That’s really messed up. If you destroy my house then how will you be able to bug me anytime you want?”

“I’ll always find you and defeat you.” 

“Well it’s sweet that you have this intense crush on me and all but I don’t think this is the proper way to go about it.” Arlo was very fun to mess with because he gets flustered very easily as if everything you say matters so much.

“A what!? I do not- I’ve never had any feelings especially not for a little whelp like you.” 

“Yea ok like you don’t think you’re being romantic by swooping in on your balloon every night and yelling sweet nothings into my window.” 

“Enough of your fabrications! Go growlithe!” Ah boring the battle begins. You throw out your Rhyperior and the usual fight goes on. It’s a close battle but thankfully you pull through and beat him.

“Curses. Foiled again. But this is not the last you’ll see of me.” Arlo says as he usually does when he loses. 

“Hey wait! Where do you even go after I beat you?”

“Why would I ever tell you that! I will see you another day. Be prepared for the end.” Arlo says trying to sound menacing. Arlo is a bit of a dork so it just comes off as some DND theater kid threats. 

You relax back at your home base and tend to the wounds of your Pokémon. Cooing and praising how well they kicked Arlos ass yet again.

Arlo wasn’t very much of a threat but he was definitely getting kind of annoying to fight all the time. Potions and revives may grow on trees but those trees are very far away and it sucks to burn through them fighting that silly villain. There’s gotta be a way to get him to stop.

You start brainstorming some ideas as you pet your vaporeon behind the fins. Could it be possible that Arlo does actually have a crush on you? And if so can you work with that? Even if he doesn’t could you make him get one?

It’s not like this is all for nefarious love schemes, you did kinda like him back. He’s pretty goofy and on the bad guy side but his silly outfit was pretty cute and his attitude was very funny. Maybe you don’t have a crush on him. Generally if the words funny and silly come up a lot it’s not a crush.

Or maybe you’re just really weird. I mean the way his big goofy glasses change from pitch dark to entirely clear was just so appealing. The faces he makes when he loses are absolutely adorable. That’s close enough to a crush.

So here’s the plan. Seduce the balloon boy with all your might whenever he next floats by. Luckily that time is fairly soon. You see the shadow on your lawn and look up through the window to see him there. Phase one a go. 

You sit in your house and pretend to be entirely disinterested. He takes this bait hook line and sinker and actually lands on the lawn. He’s even so kind as to come up and ring the doorbell.

You open the door wearing as few clothes as possible. Arlo immediately turns away from you.

“Come battle me outside. Put some clothes on first.”

“Oh cmon arlo why can’t we just hang out! You’re practically in the door anyways.”

“I am here for a battle. Not a friend.” 

“Then I won’t be your friend. Let’s be rivals. We could compete in anything but a Pokémon battle.” You put a hand on his shoulder making him tense up and slap your hand away, this action gives him another quick glance of you.

“I simply cannot. I am on a mission from Giovanni to steal your Pokémon.” He seems to be cracking.

“It can’t be good for your resources either to keep fighting me.” He looks over slowly to your eyes. It must be true. Giovanni is a powerful man but he can only sent out so many revives.

“I must win, no matter the cost.” Arlo says as if he’s telling himself that.

“I’ll tell you what, we can play a game and if you win I’ll give you a Pokémon. If I win you have to watch a movie with me.” Arlo is deep in thought about the idea for a minute before sighing deeply.

“Alright, name your challenge.” You feel an instant spark of hope.

“Wii sports resort fencing match.”

“What?” Arlo looks disrespected.

“It’s easy to pick up on. Best of three wins.” Arlo begrudgingly accepts as you set up the game. You stick out your ass as much as possible just to keep the seduction going on him. You can’t really tell if it works because you’re too busy setting up the game.

When you look back over to him his cheeks are pink and he looks uncomfortable. You only feel more and more confident by the minute. You had him his wiimote and the matches begin. 

On the first point you easily knock him off since he’s not used to playing. On the second point he withstands your wacks for a few more seconds before before knocked off again.

As the third match begins arlo widens his stance and gets into full concentration mode. The battle between you two is vibrant and exciting, but you decide to end him swiftly. After you win you jab him in the stomach with your wiimote in celebration.

“YAaay! I won! Now you have to watch a movie with me!”

“Where did I go so wrong... well, I am nothing but a man of my word. What garbage film are you putting us through.” Arlo really doesn’t seem too beaten up about losing.

“Lady and the tramp!”

“Do we have to?”

“Yes. Now come sit with me.” You get cozy on your small couch and pat a spot right next to you for him to sit. He sighs and sits with you with his arms crossed acting all huffy.

“This is a waste of my time...”

“Then you shouldn’t have lost.” You jeer. Arlo shoots you a glance that you can’t help but giggle at. Arlo rolls his eyes.

The movie starts and you start to put in your real moves on him. You start slow by putting your hand down near him. Unfortunately not next to his hand since he’s still got his arms crossed to be pouty. When that turns out to be fruitless you scooch in closer to his side.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to make a move on you.”

“It’s dishonorable to kill somebody in your own home.” 

“A romantic move.”

“Huh? Why would you do that?” Arlo is starting to get his feathers ruffled.

“I want you to admit you have a crush on me.” 

“Where do you get these ideas from.”

“Probably from the fact you’re here watching a movie with me.”

“I lost. This was my punishment.”

“You agreed to these rules. Not even to mention how often you show up here to fight.” 

“It’s normal to frequently visit your rival for a battle.”

“By hot air balloon? To fight a trainer you know you won’t win against? There are so many trainers out there for you to fight but you keep coming back. It’s ok to have a crush on me Arlo.” 

“I do not have a crush on you!” His feathers are fully ruffled. The defensiveness is entirely clear on his body.

“What if I had a crush on you?”

“You would not.” A coy smile plays on your face.

“I wish that were true. It’d be way easier. I think you’re super cute Arlo.”

“Stop that. You don’t mean it.” You gently slide an arm around his shoulders.

“Cmon Arlo, why would I lie to you. You think I like having a crush on a loser like you? Your outfit is silly and you talk funny and you’re always knocking on my door.”

“You’re so confusing...” Arlo says hiding behind the black of his frames.

“There’s nothing wrong with two enemies having a bit of fascination with eachother. I mean we make eachother better trainers and all that sort of junk.” You wrap your other arm around his waist. 

“You’re contradicting yourself.”

“Fine Arlo, I’ll put it into simpler terms for you since you want to get technical. I find you appealing in some way, I’m disgusted by myself for it, but More than I’m disgusted by myself I am absolutely delighted at the idea of making you cry.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“I want to fuck you until you weep. I want to break you Arlo.” You say with an evil smile. Arlo looks at you with shock and awe.

“You what? I am not the evil one here if such drivel freely spills from your mouth.” 

“Shut the fuck up, I don’t care about anything you say. I just want you alright? Give me the word and I’ll take you.” You look deep into Arlo’s glasses knowing his eyes must be fully wide behind them. 

“Fine. I will share my body with you this evening.” He says through gritted teeth fully aware Giovanni will definitely kill him for this later. The idea was far too tempting to resist however.

That’s all you needed to hear. You pounce on him and knock him back to lay on the couch, throwing off pieces his and your clothes left and right. His stupid goddamned clothes. You put the glasses on top of your head just to make sure you can see his dumb face.

You pin him to the couch with your hips as you throw off the rest of his clothes. You keep his arms pinned with one hand and use the other to grip his dick and make him careen into your touch.

You wanted to see this guy beg. You wanted him on the floor begging for more. You wanted to make him weep and come running back for more. You were going to break this guy and see all the cute faces and moans he has to offer. The anticipation in his eyes only made it easier for you to start.

You stroke his cock a few times just to make sure he’s good and hard for you, though by the feel of it it seems he’s been hard for a while. That only boosts your ego. You decide to be ballsy and play a little more with him.

You lean in close to him and touch his forehead with yours.

“I’m going to break you tonight, Arlo. I’ll make you leave team go rocket with how well I make you lose your mind.” If this were any normal circumstance Arlo would’ve already been on a rant of a witty retort, but things are far quieter when you have his dick in your hand.

You lean back into his cock and take it into your body. You hear Arlo bite down on a moan to stifle it. You’re not happy about that at all. You grab his chin with your thumb and index finger and tilt his head up to look you straight in the eyes. He darts his eyes around too embarrassed to stay focused on you.

That just won’t do.

You raise your body on his hard shaft and slam yourself back down easily recapturing his focus onto you. He’s still holding back his sounds however. You stick two fingers in his mouth to pry it open as you raise yourself on his shaft again. He groans and it’s like music to your ears.

“That’s the best thing to ever come out of that mouth of yours. Keep it up or you’ll get more of my hand shoved in there.” Arlo gives an angry stare like he’s about to bite down. You don’t think he has the guts. You slowly guide yourself back down to the base of his shaft. He whimpers.

“I didn’t think the great Arlo would lay down and get fucked so easily. I’m really appreciating this new Arlo.” That’s a total lie. It’s so boring if he doesn’t fight. Arlo is a total brat and a total virgin so he’s gotta be teased into doing what you want.

Arlo thrusts up into you shocking you and making you lose your balance slightly. Not enough to fall but just enough to show weakness. You were thinking he was going to bite or something not throw you off. Arlo looks far too happy about it. You shove more fingers in his mouth.

“Suck.” You command. He bites your fingers instead. Alright it’s on now. You take your fingers out of his mouth and lightly slap him.

“What is your problem? Be a good loser and do what I say.”

“That wasn’t in the rules.” Arlo says as if he’s found some great loophole. You wanted his Bratty side and now it’s out in full form. You grab a fistful of his hair and lightly pull on it as you grind into him. 

He looks notably taken by it all so you loosen up a bit to give him room for rebuttal. He grabs onto your chest and starts fiddling with your nipples which feels pretty fantastic so you decide to return the favor by riding him properly. 

You thrust onto him in the same rhythm that he plays with your nipples no matter what. When he slows you slow when he stops you stop.

“W-why did you stop?”

“Why did you?”

“I was getting close.” 

“Poor excuse.”

“Fuck me.” Arlo snarls

“I don’t think I will. I think I’ll just sit on you like this for the rest of the night.”

“You’re not serious.” You cross your arms and harumph at him. In a last ditch effort he thrusts into you as hard as he can while pinned down. It’s super effective. You feel yourself lose some composure. He goes for another thrust with similar results. 

You make it easier for him by slightly raising yourself up off of him. He takes the opportunity gladly and starts thrusting desperately upwards into you looking for release. No. Not yet. You haven’t seen all you’ve wanted to yet.

You put pressure on Arlos throat and with each thrust you squeeze slightly harder. Within 5 thrusts he notices the harm you’re starting to do. He doesn’t stop trying to get off anyways. 10 thrusts in and he realizes things aren’t going well.

“Stop it.” He coughs out. 

“Why?”

“You’re going to kill me.” A single tear involuntarily sheds from his eye as he glares at you with a snarl hanging onto his mouth. You let go of his throat and go back to being in control of the thrusts as Arlo greets sweet oxygen again like you were anywhere near hurting him. 

Arlos looking like he’s about the bust soon and you know it’s true when he says it. You immediately take your body off of him entirely making him whine.

“What’s wrong with you. Finish what you’ve started.” He bitches. You stare at his cock eye level licking your lips. He tilts his hips to try and get his dick in your mouth but you grab his hips and shove him back down quickly. He grunts in frustration.

You grab onto his cock and slowly but firmly stroke it up and down. Arlo bucks his hips in your hand but it doesn’t help move an inch faster. He sits up to glare at you. You smile back with all mischief intended. 

Arlo has had enough of being a pillow princess. He gets up off the couch and quickly captures both your arms to pin them behind you. You were absolutely giddy about the power shift. You gladly stuck your ass in the air for his enjoyment.

Arlo grips onto your hips and swiftly thrusts the entirety of his cock back into you. You groan out in amusement. This gives Arlo enough motivation to really slam into you. Every thrust is consistent to the last one. 

You hate how calculated he’s being so you decide to throw him off by thrusting back at random. This seems to really bother him because he bites into your shoulder to show his power over you. If it didn’t feel so nice you’d flip him back on his ass and deny his orgasm all night long for his power hungry behavior.

But you’ve always had a fetish for biting, so he gets a pass for tonight. He thrusts his last few thrusts before he finally cums inside of you like the bastard he is. You trust he’s clean so it’s not the worst issue but it is disrespectful either way. 

He seems like he’s going to stay inside you forever until you bump him off of you with your ass. He stands himself up as soon as he’s out of you. He helps stand you up before mumbling a quick farewell and trying to escape before Giovanni skins him alive. Before he can you grab him by the hand and pull him in for a hug. 

While in that hug you bite his neck and suck hard enough to leave a hickey on it for anybody he reports to to see. He shoved you away but the damage was already done. He looks extremely pissed but he can’t find the words, so he runs out and back into his balloon instead.

You wave goodbye as he flies away. You doubt this was the last time he’ll show up here.


	2. Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo comes back

You feel a smug smile overtake your face as you see the shadow of the team go rocket balloon cast over your front lawn. No way Giovanni would’ve let Arlo back here, right? You decide to take a while to check just in case. The last people you want to see are cliff and Sierra.

After a few minutes the balloon lands. You wait a few more moments feeling excited. A ring on the doorbell. What a gentlemen. Let’s make him wait. There’s a knock at the door. Oh how fun it is to keep him waiting. You wait a few moments longer until you hear another knock. You giggle to yourself.

A third angrier knock at the door and a shout along with it.

“I know you’re in here, open up at once!” You decide to stop making him wait and leap to go open the door. Arlo is there already seething with anger. He’s wearing a scarf to cover the hickey you so kindly gave him last time you saw eachother.

“Arlo? I cannot believe they let you back here. Did Giovanni figure out you were tramping around instead of working?”

“Be quiet. I am here to battle you with my strong team of shadow Pokémon. Nothing more. This is strictly business.” You didn’t believe that for one minute. Even if it were true you were about to make him a liar.

“If I were you I would’ve sent Sierra in so you would’ve have to be distracted by me anymore. I wonder what dragged you back.” You trace your hand on the R of his uniform before dragging your finger up to flick his nose.

“I am not as weak as I was before. I have plenty of max revives and potions this time.” You can’t help but smile.

“I just think that scarf of yours looks really nice. I wonder what it’s for?” His facade is so easily broken as soon as his cheeks start showing red.

“Quiet! Bring out your Pokémon and battle me like a real trainer.” He demands. You loosely grab into his scarf and wrap it around your arm. 

“What do you think you’re doing? Unhand me at once!” You wrap the end of his scarf around your neck until you’re both cozily wrapped in the same scarf. Your faces only inches apart.

“Stop this silliness.” Arlo is all bark and very little bite as he feebly mumbles his retorts. You lean in as if you were going to kiss him but instead you take the rest of the scarf off of him and twirl away. 

The mark on his neck is mostly faded by this point but still visible enough from a distance. You feel smug. Arlo looks like he’s looking for words to hurl at you but not a single one leaves his mouth. 

“Thanks for the scarf, I’ll treasure it forever. It smells just like you~” you made yourself a little nauseous with the line but it’s quite obviously effective on Arlo by the way his expression changes. Not a hint of anger left. 

Until he regains himself and it all comes rushing back. 

“Can you just throw out your Pokémon so we can fight already? I’m telling you I’m not here for anything else.”

“It sounds more like you’re not allowed to do anything else. Why do you even work for that guy? He’s so strict. Spark never knows what I’m up to and even if he did he’d probably give me a high five.” 

“I cannot find the power I seek through the same methods you do.” 

“Maybe you’re just not a good trainer because you lose with the shadow ones too.” 

“You’re not a good trainer because you won’t battle me! Enough of your chatter. If you won’t throw out your Pokémon I’ll just have to make you.” Arlo takes a swing at your belt as an attempt to knock off one of the balls. You however take his arm and direct him upwards so you both topple to the floor.

It wasn’t a pleasant landing and maybe not the best plan but at least this gets you more in the right direction with him. He’s pinning you down now and it’s obvious by his expression that he’s weighing his options. You lie there with a smirk and bedroom eyes. 

Would it be easier to battle? Probably. Would it be as fun? No. Your Pokémon deserve the break anyways. 

You can start to feel Arlos growing erection poking into you as he’s frozen in thought. He somehow still chooses the wrong answer of trying to get one of your Pokémon out of its ball. You wrap your legs around him and quickly pull him down before he can grab one. 

Maybe a little too hard. You’ve seemed to have knocked the wind out of him. Oh well. This gives you the upper hand to flip him onto his back. You briefly consider taking his Pokémon from him and purifying them, but that seems a little cruel. You’re not really a moral compass. 

When Arlo has regained his breath he grabs for one of his poke balls trying so hard to be good for Giovanni. You tie his hands together with the scarf you so sweetly stole from him earlier. 

“Arlo. What are you doing.”

“What I have to.”

“You’re being so stupid. Leave Giovannis team.”

“I need to be stronger.”

“This is not the way to get there. You can’t even shake me off of you.”

“I could if I really wanted to.” Arlo shifts under you seeming like he’s going to attempt to get you off of him.

“Why wouldn’t you want to? Aren’t you trying to fight me?”

“A proper fight is all about striking at the right moment.” You look at him like he’s lost his mind. You steal his glasses and put them on.

“Waaa waaa I’m Arlo I’m an intellectual I can never be wrong or have fun because I’m too busy choking on giovannis dick oh boo boo waaa.” You say in a mocking tone with the glasses turned down to dark. 

He takes your taunt as an opportunity to throw a poke ball off your belt. Out comes a Machamp who offers you two hands to help you off of the guy. You decide to take his help because Arlo is hell bent on losing today. 

“You see? It is all about patience.” Yea ok like he’s the winner in this. You have two articles of clothing from him and he’s hard but ok he got a Pokémon out of its ball! He wins!

You do the usual battle you’re getting real sick and tired of and obviously Arlo loses because his head isn’t in it. You hug your machamp before putting it back in the ball.

“Are you satisfied now?” You say with sass.

“No. I’ll never be satisfied.” This guy is so fucking annoying. 

“you’re so annoying. Are you done here or do you want to do something worthwhile?” Arlo forgot to leave it seems. Usually the balloon just floats away when he loses but it’s far harder to leave dramatically when you enter the home.

“I well I uhm I-“ 

“You well you uhm you! The doors right over there dummy! Leave if you want!” You’re really getting sick of his wishy washy self.

“Well you were my last battle of the day so if you would perhaps consider uhm...” Arlos eyes dart over to you sheepishly. 

“Are you really trying to proposition me and you can’t even say the words? Yeah I can’t stand you talking anymore. I’ll put you to good use after what you’ve put me through today.” You say while cracking your knuckles. Arlo looks worried. You walk over to the couch and sit down. You motion for him to come over.

He’s about to sit on the couch next to you but you point down instead for him to sit on the floor. He begrudgingly does so because once a grunt always a grunt. You throw down your pants.

“Worship my body.” You demand. Arlo isn’t entirely certain for what you’re asking so he does his best. He kisses up and down your legs and your inner thighs leaving bites along the way. Once you’ve enjoyed that as much as you can you get on all fours on the couch. 

“Tie your scarf around your neck and give me one of the ends. Make sure it’s tight. Then you can fuck me.” You’re really far too into these power trips. Arlo does exactly as you say and hands you an end of his scarf. He mounts onto you and roughly pushes himself into you.

Yea I guess you can’t expect much more. You are enemies in the end. You yank hard on the scarf when he does that to show your disapproval. He slips from his positioning of his arms and takes your arms with his nails on the way down. It feels better than you’d ever admit. 

Once he’s back up in a better position he goes onto thrusting somewhat too quick for you liking. If he’s looking to bust in 2 minutes and leave he’s got another thing coming.

You hold the scarf down to lower himself closer to your back. Then you start randomly rocking back to ruin his rhythm. He digs his nails into your back trying to make you behave but it only makes you even less consistent on your grinding into him. 

Arlo tries thrusting even harder into you to try and get you to stop but you end up making him slip out of you that way. 

“What is your problem.” He growls.

“I want to make your life a living hell.” You say with a big smile. You roll off the couch from under him and slowly walk him over to you like a dog with his scarf. He takes the scarf off and stands up looking about ready to beat the hell out of you.

You decide to beat him to it by pouncing at him and taking him back to the ground. You throw off his shirt and start trying to leave hickeys all over his chest. He pries you off and pins you onto your back. He moves himself up to sit on your chest and slaps his cock on your face. 

“Suck.” He demands. You show off all of your teeth to him.

“If you even think of biting me I don’t know what I’ll do.” Well you’ve already thought about it so that’s an obviously empty threat. You don’t really care at this point you just want to see the man squirm anyways. 

You take his cock into your mouth and treat him well. You swirl your tongue around the head and suck hard to make him really feel alive. He doesn’t keep his stern look, he looks quite relaxed as you suck all the tension out of him. 

Time to ruin it. You introduce the lightest graze of your teeth to the shaft. That’s enough for Arlo to snap back to his usual anger. He slaps your cheek gently to let you know not to do that anymore. You’re not one to learn lessons so you do it just a bit harder, nowhere near close to hurting but he’s a sensitive one.

He fully slaps your cheek. You’re a little shocked at the power behind it. You don’t mind that he did it was actually quite a rush. He takes his dick out of your mouth and moves back down your body positioning himself to penetrate you again. You move to the side and he misses.

His pins down your hips with his hands this time and tries again. You wrap your legs around him and make him miss again. Before he can try anymore times you keep him held with your legs as the rest of you catches up to keep him in a bind. 

“Why won’t you just let me fuck you and go home.”

“I want to have fun too.” After a lot of wrestling with him you get him on the couch with you and he’s bent over your knee with his dick snug between your thighs. You’re both breathing heavy by the end of that struggle. 

“This is what I think it’s like when you go back to your headquarters after a long day of trying to get in my pants. Giovanni bends you over his knee like this and he gives you 40 spankings and that’s why you stay with him. You’re just a kinky little worm.” You smack his ass hard. It jiggles nicely.

“That is not what happens. Giovanni is an honorable man unlike you.” You hit again. Arlo lets out a small hiss. He grinds into your thighs like a desperate fool. You smack him again. His asscheeks are getting somewhat red. Arlo struggles to get out of your hold. You squeeze your thighs even tighter around him and smack his ass even harder. 

By the way he’s fucking your thighs now it’s clear that he’s getting desperate for release.

“If you want to get off you have to beg for it.” Arlo keeps grinding into your thighs far too prideful to consider begging. You spread your legs so he doesn’t get the option anymore. 

“Fuck me.” He says quietly.

“What?” 

“Please ride me.” He says a little louder.

“Sorry I don’t care.” You cackle to yourself as you give him another smack on the ass. Arlo has had enough of being your toy. He lays back and takes you with him dragging you most of the way up his legs. He struggles to get you onto his pelvis.

You move up to sit on his pelvis but far up enough so that his dick lays curved against your ass. You lightly roll your hips back just to make him crazy. It works because he’s immediately trying to lift you up onto his cock. You decide to be kind and help him out on this one. 

Once his dicks inside you you decide to pay attention to Arlos chest instead of moving your hips. You smooth your hands all over his chest and stomach lightly scratching here and there. Arlo bucks his hips up into you and hits a sweet spot in you. Your legs wobble for just a moment but that’s far too much weakness shown for Arlo.

He keeps bucking up into you hitting the same spot over and over again. You rest your hands on his chest and dig in your nails as he keeps hitting the right places. 

“Don’t stop.” You beg in a moment of weakness. He gives you a look like he wants to be petty and stop, but at this point he cares far more about getting off. Who knows what dumbass thing you’d do if he did stop. He’d be here another hour with many more bruises.

You grind with him in sync to his own thrusts until you eventually both get off at the same time. You feel kinda gross about sharing something like that with him but never as gross as having his cum leak out of you at the end of the day. You get off of him and hand him back his glasses. 

You keep the scarf.

You drag Arlo back out to his balloon by the scruff of his safety jacket and throw him in the basket. 

“I hope Giovanni can’t give you the same satisfaction I can.” You say before leaving him to go back inside.

“I don’t have physical relations with Giovanni!” He yells.


	3. Enabled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sex! woohoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i was out but you pulled me back in

You’re walking down the street spinning pokestops to refill your nearly empty bag. It’s taken a lot of healing items to keep all your pokemon in fighting form. 

So what if you’ve been trying to get the rocket radar? There’s nothing weird about that. You just want the dark type eggs. You’re not looking for Arlo. Why would you look for him? You hate him. He makes you feel very mad and that's all! That’s it! 

You wish you could believe yourself. The sex and the fulfilment of your power fantasies was undeniable within yourself. It’s fulfilling to beat up grunts and other leaders sure but nothing really hits quite like making Arlo cry as you milk his cock…

You bump into somebody at a pokestop and that immediately sends you back out from your internal fights. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” Cries out an angry Arlo who’s too busy rubbing his head to notice who hit him. You however would recognize that voice anywhere. Your face turns into a giddy smile as you realize who you’ve found. You flip your hair back and get ready to work your charms. 

As soon as Arlo realizes it’s you, he grows rigid with fear as his eyes grow wide. Before you can even say hello he runs off in the other direction. 

Oh. 

You wander around in the direction he bolted off to but he’s nowhere to be found. Is that even allowed? You had no idea he was just allowed to leave his post like that. Oh well. Giovanni must’ve gotten him good and scared after Arlo’s last failed mission. What a jerk.

You decide to head home and hang out around the house. You have the radar up so Arlo has to show up eventually right? You put on the sexiest pajamas you own and begin to catch up on grooming all of your pokemon. All 700 or so. It’s a great thing not all of them have fur. 

After an hour or two a balloon floats by. You run up to your window to check out who it might be. Staring back at you is Cliff. He waves politely at you with a big smile. You’re keep your disappointment from showing as you wave back.

You run outside to greet Cliff at his balloon. Maybe he has news on what’s up with Arlo.

“Hey there pal, Arlo begged me to take his shift on stomping you into the ground. What did you do to him?”

“Ah you know. My Jolteon bit his butt after I beat him. I assume he’s too humiliated to come back.”

“Yeowch! Don’t send that thing after me, I’m just doing my job.” Yes though you and Cliff were technically enemies you also were fairly good to eachother. One could even say friendly. If you weren’t on opposite sides who knows kind of friends you both could’ve been.

“I would never, Cliff. You’re nowhere near deserving of something like that. Though if you would could you leave my house? I don’t really feel like fighting today.”

“Well the boss says I’m not allowed to leave for around an hour if you don’t fight me. I don’t really wanna just hang out in the balloon if avoidable.”

“Ughhh fine just for you then I’ll throw out my ace’s.” You Chuck out your first Pokeball and out pops a rhyperior. Golden in coloration and strong to boot.

“I appreciate it.” Cliff throws out his insert Pokémon of the month. It changes so much it’s always a blur.

After a few minutes the battle has concluded. You won and you only lost one Pokémon in the process. Cliff raises his cap to you and heads off in his balloon. You watch as he slowly drifts away out of sight. 

When you saunter back into your house you faceplant onto your couch. You’re gonna need another rocket radar.

The next day you go back to the streets to destroy any grunts in your path. You grow less and less patient for another dick appointment every day. As soon as the sixth one easily falls your weavile looks at you with concern.

“Weavile weavile.”

“Yes I know we’ve had a lot of battles today. That one was the last one I promise.” The weavile shrugs and clacks its claw on its pokeball to get back in.

Now that you have a new radar again you use it to scan the area for leaders. There’s one right down the street! 

You speedwalk carefully to the destination to see it’s stupid Sierra there instead.

“Oh my my look what the glameow dragged in.”

“Fuck off im not wasting my time on you.”

“Yeah I know. You’re too busy trying to get your grimy little hands on Arlo. Don’t think I haven’t seen the marks.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“You don’t even deny it! Not that you could when you’re wearing his scarf.”

“It’s cold out!”

“Yeah yeah anyways I wouldn’t care about your little affair if I weren’t the one who had to pick up the slack. Giovanni wants me to fly all the way to your house from now on to kick your ass because you and arlo and Cliff are too close. Do you know how far your house is!? It’s obnoxious! Fight me here and now so I don’t have to deal with you later.”

“I’m not fighting anybody until I see Arlo.” Gross. Sounds like a movie. Sierra pretends to gag as if she shared that sentiment. 

“Just fight me! I don’t want the boss to think I can’t even handle you!” 

“I’m going to make you fly to my house and wait around for hours as I sit inside and take a nice bath.” You say firmly 

“Ugh, fine! I’ll see what I can do. Anything to make sure I don't have to put up with you.” Sierra storms off back to the direction of HQ. What a loser! 

You decide to head back home and wait for Sierra’s results. You don’t doubt for a second that she can move everybody around the way you want her to. Within a few hours you’re proven correct. 

The hot air balloon slowly drifts down onto your lawn and the traffic jacket wearing fool walks towards your door. You wait for him to knock before you open the door.

“Hiiiii Arlo!” You say with a big smile and his scarf wrapped around your neck. Arlo looks far less confident then usual, his face already flush with embarrassment.

“Yes hello. I am here to fight you with my shadow Pokémon. Do you accept my challenge?” He mutters.

“No.” You say and slam the door in his face. You put a lot of work in getting this man back here and you’re going to put far more into getting him to fuck you silly. 

A harsher knock bangs through your poor door this time. You open it again and Arlo is still there, now graced with a scowl. He takes a deep breath before speaking once more.

“I don’t understand. You specifically request me to come back and for what? Please fight me in a pokemon battle.”

“You know why I wanted you back here.”

“I will be demoted.” He stresses.

“Oh well! I’m not gonna fight you so I guess I’ll just take a bath or something. Enjoy hanging around out here for the next hour! You give him a quick kiss on the lips like it’s looney toons and slam the door on him again. 

You do exactly as you said and decide to take a bath. As if on cue, the team rocket balloon floats up just high enough to be window level. He’s a good distance away but his intentions are obvious. You wave to him before throwing off all your clothes in front of the window. You can see him adjust his goggles.

You slowly dip your leg into the water fully showing off all the while. When you got the place you thought it was kinda weird they had a window right next to the tub but now you entirely love it. The balloon drifts towards your window as if it’s trying to peep on you too.

You show off your cute butt as you slowly lower into the water. Nothing better than a nice hot bath while trying to sexually frustrate a man into having relentless sex with you.

Speaking of which said mans balloon lands on the ground once more and you hear the door thrown open. You’re glad you didn’t bother locking it. You can hear his feet stomp around looking for a way up to the room you’re in. The excitement makes you feel alive.

Eventually Arlo finds his way up to the bathroom and slams open that door too. His face is red and he is clearly erect. You spritz a bit off water off your hand and in his direction to make him flinch.

“Hiya Arlo, what brings you around these parts?”

“Fight my Pokémon after and I’ll fuck you now.”

“You’re so vulgar. I suppose that can be arranged. Strip down and join me in the bath. I want to enjoy myself first.” Arlo does as you ask and tries to sit on the other side of the tub, but you drag him over to sit on your lap.

You keep one arm wrapped tight around his arms and chest and the other slowly working with his cock. He groans as if the tension is just melting off his body. You bite his shoulder to make sure he keeps that tension. He freezes up and shudders.

“Why.” He says curtly.

“To get information.” You reply with a similar tone. He sighs as if he’s exhausted.

“What.” 

“Why did you run from me on the street?” Arlo shifts uncomfortably in your grasp.

“The boss.” You tighten your grip on his dick. His breath hitches.

“I don’t believe you. He would never tell you to run it makes team rocket look bad.”

“He threatened to demote me if I came back with anymore marks.” You blow hot air onto his ear just to bother him. You feel him struggle against the arm holding him but only as a reaction.

“Do you have a crush on me?”

“What is your problem.” You slow down the pace of your hand even more at the rude comment.

“Why did you run.”

“I don’t know what you want from me.” You pick up the pace immediately to throw him off.

“I want you to tell me one reason why I shouldn’t get you demoted.” You speed up your strokes even faster. Arlo begins to lightly pant.

“I can’t come over whenever you have a radar if I’m demoted! Right now it’s a one in three chance but if I am demoted then who knows if you’ll ever see me again!” Arlo says as if a bombs timer is ticking down.

“Why is that a bad thing? I hate your guts.” You jerk him off as fast as your arm will let you.

“Wait! I’m gonna-“ Arlo cums and all his stupid semen gets in the damn bath. Disgusting. You slow down a touch on your speed but you keep stroking his cock. You have no intention of stopping either.

“I think I’m going to get you demoted specifically for your poor stamina.” You taunt. He squirms in your grasp as you milk him dry.

“Why are you still going.” His voice cracks.

“I want you to cry.” A darker part of yourself says for you. You’re a little scared of your own sadism. 

“Let me go. Let me recover. I’ll make sure you never think of demoting me.” Arlo pleads. You keep up the pressure.

“Oh? Interesting. I wonder if you can do that before the boss expects you back.” Arlos breathing grows more fevered as the overstimulation sets in.

“I’ll figure it out. Just let me rest.” You give him one last hard stroke to make him whine before you let him go.

“Fiiiine fine go take your rest.”

“We need to battle.”

“Not until after.”

“Why!” He snaps.

“What if you just run off after I battle you?”

“That sounds like an excellent plan if you’d just participate in it.”

“No! I got you off you need to get me off or I want you demoted forever! Die and rot in grunt hell!” 

“Yes yes you always have to complicate things I understand. I will be in the lobby. Do not follow me.” Arlo says as if he owns the place. You wish you hadn’t let him go. You roll your eyes and say,

“I’ll be in my room when you’re ready.” You head to your room after drying off. You faceplant into your pillow and scream a little. Why did you even jerk him off all the way what were you even thinking! He didn’t even cry!

That little creep is probably nosing around in your belongings now for team rocket or whatever but you’re far too sexually frustrated to care at this point. You bite your pillow in frustration. Frustrated at your plan and frustrated at this man planning sex in your “lobby.” 

It’s a living room! This isn’t a business! 

After a few minutes of being mad you eventually drift off into a nap. It’s been a long day of running around and having your head shoved in the pillow was just too calming.

You wake up to a gentle shake on the shoulder. You roll over to see Arlo with a calculated look on his face. 

“Good morning.” He says dryly. You fear for your life.

“Hey.” You say back awkwardly.

“Are you ready.”

“Yeah.”

“Enough of formalities.” Arlo shoves your head back into the pillow by placing a hand firmly on your neck as his cock kisses at your ass. You were already pretty riled up before but whatever you had lost was immediately gained back by this move. You loved dominance more than being dominant, but you also hated losing.

Arlo quickly works on stretching you out to have to most pleasant entrance possible into your hole. It doesn’t take long before he gives up and sheathes himself right in. You love an efficient worker.

He gives you a moment to adjust because he knows it’s all going towards his career path in the end before pulling most of the way back out and slamming right back in. That sent shudders all the way up your spine. 

He then gets into an entirely different pace of small and quick thrusts as he feels around your chest instead of gripping your shoulders. The sensitivity combined with the thrusts make you feel all electric inside with pleasure.

Oh wait a minute you hate this guy. Let’s ruin his life. 

You fight against the hand holding down your neck to no avail. You can hear a slight vocal tick as if he was about to chastise you but lost it in his exploration of your body. 

You’re not content. You thrust back against him hard which backfires because it makes you feel weak in the knees. You’re lost for a moment in pleasure before your fighting spirit comes back. If this guy starts feeling confident in his sexual abilities you’ll never hear the end of it.

You drop down and make him slip out of you, confusing him entirely. While he’s confused you get out of the hold on your neck and you sit on top of his back keeping a similar grip onto his neck as he once had on yours.

“Is it so hard for you to just let me take care of things.” Arlo grumbles.

“I want nothing of the sort from you unless it’s won.”

“I wish you’d have this spirit for battling.” You clap a hand over his mouth. He bites your finger but he can never bite as hard as any of your Pokémon accidentally have so it doesn’t bother you much.

You rifle around in your beside drawer and find a vibrator. You’re not messing around today. You press the cold plastic up against Arlo’s skin and you watch him shudder. You let it vibrate a little against his back so he knows what he’s in for.

He bites a different finger on your hand to show his feelings on the matter. But you have no idea what that means so you decide to take the hand off his mouth.

“Hmm? What was that?”

“Dont shove that thing in me.”

“Why am I the only one who gets penetrated?”

“You enjoy it. I’m not a whore like you.” You tilt his chin up with the vibrator.

“Lustful eyes don’t tell lies.” You say cryptically hoping he’ll get some meaning out of it. You get off of him for a moment to flip him onto his back. He’s tries to restrain you but you beat him out by a millisecond. You sit back on his hips to stomach area just so his erect cock spoons with your ass. 

You put his glasses over his face because you’re sick of his expressions. All you need is his dick telling you what’s good. You turn on the vibrator and begin to tease around his body with it resting it on far less interesting parts such as his stomach and his cheek until you finally drag down to his nipples. His teeth grit and his dick twitches.

You feel a little surge of pride as his breathing gets heavier. You decide to help out the vibrator by playing with his other nipple. His teeth only grit harder. He’s probably trying to hold back any moans. You will fix this.

You slip yourself back onto Arlos cock slowly having the desired effect of making his mouth agape with desperate breathing throughout the many sensations surging through his body. 

You don’t move yet on his cock but you lean in towards his chest and bite around the nipple. Arlo lets out a small whine that only makes you bite down harder. You switch the vibrator to the other nipple as you decide to bite around the last one. 

Arlos getting far noisier with each addition of pain and pleasure. He bucks his hips up to you as if begging you to move. Quite honestly you weren’t even in the mood to ride today. You lift your hips up a little to give him enough wiggle room to thrust up into you.

It effects you far more than you’d expect, making your knees week and fall right back down onto sitting on him. Unfortunately you get off to that accidental thrust. Kind of embarrassing. You put the vibrator on yourself to experience a harder orgasm.

While you’re stuck in your own little world of pleasure, Arlo takes control and fucks you like nobody’s business. You have no room to complain as the overstimulation makes your head swim. He gets off soon after and pulls out to get his cum all over you. Great. Now you’re gonna need two more showers. 

After you’re both back in your right minds Arlo pops the question.

“Fight my Pokémon. Please.”

“Fine.” You say begrudgingly. You know he’s far more useful to you as a leader then a grunt anyways.

You both have a fairly uneventful Pokémon battle where you obviously win and Arlo only looks a little miffed and mostly tired. He leaves immediately after with hardly a goodbye.

That guys getting too much confidence for your liking. Though maybe you’re slipping a little too much for your own liking.

You really should’ve just gotten him demoted. He’s become a bad habit. He’s only going to become a worse one at this rate.


	4. Another One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> huh what? another chapter? i dont even remember starting this one! theres more sex what kind of summary do you need

What are you even doing. You find yourself in a sex shop secretly perusing things that might look fun for you and arlo to try out. Yknow... the man you’re not dating and cannot even begin to gauge his interest on any of these topics

Who the fuck buys sex products for their enemy they inconsistently have sexual encounters with. Who knows the next time you’ll even see him! Who knows if he’ll even want to fuck you anymore!

But still you look because you’re a bit of a freak and if you don’t find anything you can just buy more underwear. Right? Right.

That’s what you though to yourself until you saw something truly exciting. BDSM restraints, collars and leashes, whips and floggers. This tickled your fancy way too much to pass up. If he doesn’t like it you’ll find somebody who does. You buy a few things and quickly smuggle them back to your house with a perverse grin on your face. 

You stuff everything into your closet and check the status of your rocket radar. One more part and you’ll be able to see him again. In the meantime you decide to strengthen your new shiny machamp from the community day. You named it Guacamole.

When the final grunt you need floats over to your house your newly strengthened friend takes them down singlehandedly. Your Machamp flexes with pride. You send them back into the ball to get some rest. 

You look up into the sky and impatiently wait for Arlo’s dumbass balloon to descend on your house so you can descend yourself onto his cock.

You hate yourself for even thinking that.

Hours later after you’ve almost fallen asleep on the couch, your noctowl alerts you that there’s a balloon flying in. A very nice bird to have when you don’t want to waste the entire day staring out the window.

You stretch and groggily head over to the window. That sure looks like a balloon alright. You run up into your closet to hide the collar and leash in your pocket. The rest will have to be for later. 

You leap back onto your couch and pretend to be leisurely until you get a ring on the doorbell and a polite knock. You decide to give it a minute just in case it isn’t Arlo. The rude knock that follows not even a minute later confirms that it is in fact Arlo.

You politely open the door for him and gesture him inside. He doesn’t budge from where he stands.

“Battle me.” He says redundantly. He doesn’t even seem to believe he wants to actually battle this time either. 

“Lean in close, I gotta tell you a secret and I think you’ve been bugged by Giovanni.” Arlo looks insulted.

“He would never do that especially without my noticing!” 

“Oh shut up just lean in.” Arlo does what he’s told and you quickly snap the choker collar onto him. He pulls back immediately and tugs at it with his hands.

“You lunatic! What do you think you’re doing! You better not be bugging me yourself.” You roll your eyes. As if you care what he’s up to when he’s not here. Yeah maybe it’d be good for the team to have a spy in on the bad guys but you’re not good enough to think so far ahead. 

You pull him back to you using the collar to bite his neck while you attach the leash. You pull away with a smug look on your face as you watch Arlo try to struggle with it.

“What sick fetish are you roping me into now?” Arlo asks with both hands gripped at his neck.

“An exercise in obedience, something you don’t seem very good at considering how much you betray your boss. Now kneel for me.” Arlo stares at you with mouth agape for a moment until he realizes you’re serious, then he submissively drops to his knees.

“You’re so smart, now stay wise and keep doing as I say.” You place a foot on his chest to lean him back as you pull the leash forward. He grits his teeth as a red flush flourishes across his face.

“What do you want from me.” He asks bitterly. To be quite honest you were trying to figure that out for yourself. You scramble in your head to think of something sexy.

“Manners.” No wait fuck that sucked. Arlo isn’t buying it either. He takes hold of your ankle and gets the foot off of his chest. He swiftly yanks upward on the leg and you go falling backwards, but since you still have a hold on the leash he’s dragged forward onto you.

Owwwww. What is he trying to kill you or something! That could’ve cracked your skull if it wasn’t on carpet. And his chin knocking into your stomach wasn’t pleasant either. He is visibly in agreement with that sentiment as he recoils from his miscalculation. 

“What is your problem.” You groan.

“Don’t pretend that’s only on me. You’re trying to bondage me up and it’s clear you don’t know what you want out of it. I’m not going to sit back and watch you flounder. My time is limited.” Arlo grumbles while fiddling with the collar. He at the very least snaps the leash part out and takes it from you.

You grasp for it back but he ropes your hands together with his newfound leash and makes sure they stay together. 

“You can do far less damage this way. You’re impossible to trust.” He says with too much confidence for your liking. You grab for the collar with your hands and bring him down to be staring you directly in the eye. 

“Untie me and I’ll free you.” You offer. He snubs your offer with a hair flip. You can feel your blood boiling this brat is so obnoxious. He struggles with your hold on his neck ornament but you refuse to let go. You shake him just a little bit to show him you mean business.

“Why would I untie you? Even tied up you’re trying to kill me. Show me you can be nice and maybe I’ll consider your deal.” You hate this. You hate his smug attitude. You hate that this turns you on. You let out a strong huff of frustration before you get to work.

You wrap your legs around Arlo’s waist and begin grinding into him because that’s pretty much all you can do at this angle. He’s already hard. Sick fuck. You can’t say you’re not feeling riled up too but you can call him a sick fuck anyways. 

“You’re a sick fucker Arlo.” You murmur.

“Shut up and keep moving.” He hisses back. You can’t deny the excitement you feel at having somebody else taking charge of you. You express this with your continuous grinding. You lean yourself forward pushing your bound hands against Arlo’s neck bondage trying to knock him back. His balance is far better than you expect and he bites your wrist as a warning to stop.

However you’re not one for listening so with one lunge forward you roll him onto his back with his neck pinned to the floor. He winces from being knocked on his back like that. He glares up at you with much displeasure.

“Get this thing off of me. You’re going to give me some sort of issue at this rate with how much you’re grabbing at me with it.” Arlo bitches.

“Untie me first.” You demand.

“As if.”

“I can’t get the collar off if my hands are bound.” 

“I don’t believe that for a second.” Well he was right to not believe you. You were entirely lying.

“Ugh. Don’t call my bluffs. What does it take for me to be freed first.”

“Treat me well and I’ll reward you. I’ve already told you this once, but it seems you don’t have the memory capacity to understand what happened minutes ago.” You think about strangling him. You instead get off of him and stand up. You walk over to the door and open it.

“Well Arlo have a nice time telling Giovanni what that new ornament on your neck is all about! See ya wouldn’t wanna be ya!” You say with a bitter smile. 

“I’m not leaving without this thing off of me.” He growls.

“I’ll kick you out myself if I have to.” You threaten. Your excitement builds.

“You don’t mean that.” He says with an air of caution. You gesture towards the door with a small laugh. You want him to jump you so bad. Rip your clothes off and teach you a lesson. You just need to rile him up enough to get to that point.

You cock your hip out to one side to show off your body. It’s hard to act naturally sexy. Arlo stands up and walks toward the door, but stops to look you in the eye. You’re smiling ear to ear like a villain about to win. Arlo’s face shifts to shock when he realizes your intentions, but he quickly fades back into sexy hot angry whatever it is. You softly sway your hips side to side as he stares you up and down.

Then he pounces you. He bends you over the arm of your own couch and strips down your pants. You can’t even reach him like this, he must’ve thought hard about positioning. You feel his cock slap against your ass and it makes you shiver in anticipation.

“Unbind my neck now and I will show you mercy.” You look back and stick your tongue out at him. He grips onto your hair near the roots and keeps you looking down as he thrusts into you all the way. Your body isn’t delighted by the sudden intrusion but it warms up to the idea quickly. He thrusts into you with vigor and as he does he starts to complain about you.

“Why can’t you be normal and have a normal sexual encounter for once in your life instead of roping me into... ropes. One of these days I’d love to just come over for some casual sex without any of your little games involved.” His thrusts get faster with every sentence as his tone grows more fed up. Say what he will but the little games get you good results 

“You’re going to bust quick if you keep this up then I’m never going to take you out of that collar.” You say straining to keep any moans or groans from slipping out. Arlo quickly slows down as if he forgot himself how his own dick works. You decide to taunt him some more if he’s going to be so easily manipulated.

“Ohhh but actually I don’t think I can get off unless you’re fucking me like you’re trying to kill me, my bad.” You say innocently. You can feel him speed up a small amount as he mutters something too quiet for you to hear.

“What was that honey?” You say dripping with sarcasm.

“I said you could help out a little.” 

“Nah, I leave myself in your capable hands.” You say as you wiggle your ass a little. You get nails raked down your back in return for that statement that make you shudder. Arlo gropes onto your chest and lifts you upward to get a better angle. With the first thrust in this new position you understand why.

Your legs go a little weak as he hits new and deeper spots within you. His hands cupped around your nipples make the whole experience even more effective. You can’t be bothered to fight with him anymore, it all feels too good to dare stop. 

“Harder.” You command.

“Learn some manners first.” Arlo snaps back.

“Harder please?”

“Beg for it.” Arlo thrusts harder once just to incentivize you as he returns back to his previous pace. You really don’t want to beg but your body won’t give you a choice as it chases the high of pleasure.

“Please fuck me harder please I want to have trouble sitting tomorrow!” You beg embarrassingly. How did you get so out of control of it all. Arlo bites onto your shoulder and thrusts as hard as he possibly can. You brace yourself with the couch as much as you can. 

He puts a hand in your mouth to open it so you can’t try to stifle any more sounds. You bite down onto his finger but it’s gloved and he definitely doesn’t feel it. It doesn’t stop you from biting though as every weird sound spills from your mouth.

Moments later you feel Arlo’s warm seed get shot into you with a final few hard thrusts. This is exactly what you didn’t want to happen. You throw him off of you quickly and drag him up the stairs by his collar while he’s busy with his afterglow. 

Once in your room you throw him onto the bed and force him to unbind your hands. He does so now that he’s got his sexual fix. You tie his hands up to the bed frame before you begin to scrounge through your closet for the other things you bought. You bust out a spreader bar and a flogger.

You quickly put the spreader bar on his legs and strap him in. Arlo’s been fairly easy to get into all this, you’re not really sure if he’s curious or too stuck in his haze to really care what you do with him.

“Arlo. You are going to wear that collar forever at this rate.” 

“What will it take for you to get this thing off of me?” He asks with sharpening focus.

“Punishment.” Arlo’s eyebrows raise.

“Really? When did you get all this stuff. Did you get it just for me?” 

“Stop asking questions.” You flog the bed in a show of what’s to come. He smiles condescendingly.

“It’s sweet that you have this crush on me and all, I’m flattered really, but-“ you flog his arm a little too hard for that one. But it does get him to shut up. 

“It’s not like that. I just like to try new things. Now get me off so I can get that collar off of you.” You say with a hint of sheepishness.

“How am I supposed to do that with no access to my limbs?” 

“You have a mouth.” 

“You’re going to make me taste my own cum? You really are cruel.”

“You brought this on yourself.” You get onto the bed and sit on his chest, forcing your filled hole onto his face. He licks at you reluctantly until you nudge yourself even closer to to the point where he has no real breathing room. 

You’re not even sure if you can get off from this until Arlo really gets to work. Then it becomes utterly clear how close you were before. You grip at his hair and force him in further. After a short while you finally get off and cum on Arlo’s face, of which he does not seem thrilled. 

You roll off of him to give him some breathing room as you enjoy your afterglow. Though once Arlo begins to struggle against his restraints you understand it’s time to set him free. You take off the spreader bar and unbind his hands, kindly rubbing lotion on each of the areas even though they weren’t on very long. The man at the store told you to do that sort of thing. 

“I can do that myself you know.” Arlo remarks without looking at you. 

“I figure if I’m going to chain you up I might as well fix you up.” 

“Since when, you’ve left me with plenty of bruises and scratches before.” This is different isn’t it? The man at the store didn’t tell you to do it for those things.

“This is different, don’t be stupid.” Arlo seems to take some offense to being called stupid but he isn’t mad enough to say anything. You finally work at taking the collar off of him. How it got so stuck on him you’re not even sure. You end up having to cut it off it was so stuck. Oh well. It was fun while it lasted. 

You rub lotion onto Arlo’s neck as well. Far more gently this time since it was on for way longer and you really dragged him around with it. You almost feel bad. Almost. Arlo refuses to look at you the entire time you’re working the lotion into his neck. It’s far harder for him to hide though when you’re tending to his neck.

You see an obvious blush on his cheeks. It makes your heart race a little. Does he have a crush on you? Or is this just far more intimate than sex. You suddenly find yourself feeling a lot less able to look at him in the eye as well. When you’re done with the lotion and you’re about to get up from the bed to tell him to leave he stops you.

“Hey... do you mind if I do that lotion thing for your wrists at least. I feel like a dick after you’ve been nice to me now.” He looks away in the middle of his sentence. This guy really has to learn how to express his emotions. Not you of course you’re fine. You nod and head back to the bed, offering your wrists. They did still have the red indent from where the leash had been holding you.

You both sit in silence as he rubs in the lotion. You really consider starting to play music but it’d be way too weird to start at this point. You just keep your head low and stare at your wrists. Why is sex so much less embarrassing than this! After what feels like an eternity, Arlo stands up rigidly.

“You should be fine now. Thanks for uhm, this, goodbye.” And he offers a quick nod to you before bolting out of your house and back into his balloon. He must hold the record for fastest putting on clothes or maybe fastest walk of shame. You stare at your wrists with an unfortunate warmth. 

What the hell was that about.


	5. Valentines day special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its mcfreakin valentines day whaddaya want from me get outta here forgettaboutit!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one goes out to all the homies in the comments and the kudos asking me to do more of this. not like every chapter isnt dedicated to you all but this one is also

Valentine’s Day was coming up. Right around the corner. You were tending to the leaves of your new roserades from the community day as you contemplated what to do for the holiday. You should probably get professor willow and company something nice to show you care.

And to apologize for your slacking off on defeating team rocket leaders.

But mostly because you care about them! Your mind lightly drifts to doing something for Arlo, but you don’t love him and he isn’t worth your time. Fantastic! That gives you far less to do in preparation. 

The idea comes to you as you’re misting the last Roserade. You could make fudge from scratch for them all. It’s easy to make and everybody loves it! You decide to head to the store and gather your ingredients.

When you’re out at the store you decide to also pick up 4 little heart shaped tins for everybody you’re making them for. Willow, Spark, Candela, And Blanche. Your hand hovered over a fifth tin but you quickly stopped yourself. He’s not worth the one dollar they cost.

You quickly head home and begin preparations to make the fudge. Before you start the final phase of mixing it all together over heat, you check out the window just in case any balloons are on the horizon. This part of the recipe can’t be left alone or the whole thing will burn so it’s important that certain people don’t come by. 

When the coast seems clear you dump all the ingredients in over the stove and begin to stir, a fairly boring process but a very necessary one. You don’t take your eyes off it for a moment. Unfortunately you neglect to see the balloon landing in your yard for this reason. 

You head a knock at the door and let out an audible groan of agony. You don’t remove yourself from the stove, whoever it is has to wait. 

Another knock at the door. It’s definitely Arlo. Nobody else is ever rude enough to knock twice. Team go rocket may be evil but they at least home some manners. You feel an unfortunate excitement rush through you at the thought of him being here.

However you keep stirring. You’re not letting him distract you. You keep your focus as strong as iron as your face feels like it’s melting from the heat of the stove. 

Arlo finally realizes your door is unlocked and walks inside. You feel anxious to know what sort of hell he’ll decide to unleash on you today. You hear his steps move throughout the house clearly lost. You don’t really feel like helping him out.

Eventually he figures out where the kitchen is and finds you huddled at the stove.

“What’s your problem today? Didn’t you hear me knocking?”

“Not everything is about you.” Arlo is so easily shaken even that small remark makes him take a moment to reply.

“You don’t believe that. What are you doing?” He walks closer to be more nosey.

“Making fudge. I can’t leave it or it’ll burn.”

“Do I get to have any?” He wraps his arms around your waist like a sloth. You find yourself trying to elbow him off with every stir. You must’ve turned the stove up higher by accident because your face feels even hotter.

“No.” You say curtly.

“I see. In that case I don’t care what happens to your fudge.” Arlo grinds himself up against your backside in a gesture that makes you nearly stop stirring from the pleasure that shoots up your body.

“Arlo come on can’t you wait until after I’m done with this?” You try bargaining. 

“Alright, if you really want me to.” He leans in to kiss your neck for a moment and then lets go of you. Leaving you high and dry and needy.

You hate him you hate him you hate him you hate him you hate him!!!!

“Arlo.”

“Yes?”

“Why don’t you come help me finish this up.” You say in the nicest bitter voice you have. 

“With what?”

“Could you reach up above me and get a glass pan? I forgot to take it out beforehand.” Thank goodness you forgot to take it out beforehand. Arlo does exactly as you hoped he would and grinds up against your ass as he looks around in your cabinet. It takes a lot of willpower to stay focused on not getting burned.

After what felt like way too long to get a single pan, Arlo brings down your glass pan and puts its beside you. You pour the fudge into the pan as it is finally ready. As you’re pouring it in you mentally curse yourself for forgetting to put a non stick anything in the pan. You decide to just blame Arlo for it.

“What the hell, Arlo, you forgot to grease the pan!” 

“Huh? You didn’t tell me to! Shut up. You can’t blame me for all your mistakes.”

“I will.” You shove the fudge into the fridge to let it cool.

“So what are you getting me for Valentine’s Day? Not fudge I guess.” Arlo says. The nerve. Where did buy confidence from.

“Why would I give you anything? I’d throw you into oncoming traffic if I could.”

“You’re so cruel. I just so happened to have gotten you something too. I guess I’ll just throw it away.” 

“No no, don’t waste it. What is it?” He rummages around in his pocket and takes out a vibrator. You feel your legs weaken at the sight. You’ve been needing a new one for a while now.

“Since you won’t be my Valentine I suppose I’m just going to keep it. What a shame. I know how much you like being penetrated too.” The disrespect... 

“I’ll be your valentine.” You mumble.

“Huh? That’s not fair. You didn’t get me anything.” You have half a mind to strangle him.

“What do you want?”

“Something sweet. I don’t care what. Make it for me now. Then you can have your gift.” You turn to what ingredients you have left and decide to make brownies. They bake for long enough that you can get thoroughly fucked and not have to worry about them burning during. You planned on thoroughly ruining Arlo during the baking time. He can have his fun now you can destroy him after.

You gather all your ingredients and mix them together as Arlo watches with a yawn. 

“Why don’t you strip down and do this in just the apron. Keep your clothes from getting dirty.” He mocks.

“Only if you do too.” You violently hand him an apron. Arlo shrugs and strips down, you have no choice but to do the same. You tie back up your apron after your clothes are off. Admittedly you feel very sexy like this. You’re glad he suggested it. 

You look over to him and see him clear as day buck naked with a clear boner through his apron. You laugh at him and he crosses his legs and looks away. 

Once your wet and dry ingredients are thoroughly mixed you decide to make Arlo fetch another pan for you.

“Arlo, I need another glass pan. Go get it.” Arlo gets up from his lazy chair and wraps his arms around you again. He then stretches up to look for the pan, entirely thrusting his length into you in the process. Your knees buckle but you suppose that’s why he was holding you. That doesn’t stop one of your hands from accidentally getting into the batter though.

You smudge your chocolatey hand on your face and your other arm before you notice the mess you’re making. Arlo brings you down another pan and slips himself out of you. He brings over parchment paper to keep the pan clean and everything. What a stand up jerk.

You put the brownies in the oven and set the timer, then you turn to Arlo ready to pounce him before he takes your arm and licks the brownie batter off of it. Yuck! That’s hot! But ew! You’re too taken aback to stop him as he leans into your face to lick the batter off the bridge of your nose as well. 

“It tastes good, you did a good job.” Arlo praises. All your emotions ram into each other in conflict as if it were a harsh game of hockey. You aren’t given much more time to process as your fingers get the batter sucked off of them as well. You’ve discovered at least two fetishes in the last minute and it’s a lot to take in.

Once you’re all clean, Arlo brandishes the vibrator and hands it to you.

“You earned this. Happy Valentine’s Day.” What is his game here. You turn it on and rev it through the settings a few times. 

“Arlo. Bend over.” Arlo does as he’s told with no hesitation and he gets down on all fours on the kitchen floor. You vibrate around the rim of his ass as you keep a firm handle on his cock. You’re not sure how much anal this guys experienced so you try and take it slow. You use his own precum to make it a little easier to ease it in.

Within a few minutes you slip the head of the vibrator in. Arlo groans out in a mix of emotions, it sounded like he enjoyed it though. You vigorously jerk him off to help with the adjustment. You slowly push the vibrator in deeper making Arlo grit his teeth and moan. 

When you feel he’s ready, you push the vibrator in until you watch him almost fall on his face. You found his weak spot. Now it’s time for you to get your jollies. You pull out the vibrator enough to no longer be on his prostrate and tuck yourself in under his doggy style stance. 

“Fuck me.” You say as you slide him into you. You reach behind you and grab a hold of the vibrators handle. Arlo does what he’s told and weakly thrusts into you. On every thrust you put the same power into thrusting the vibrator back in. When he realizes this he focuses and thrusts as hard as he can into you so you’ll slam the vibrator into his prostate over and over again.

And that’s what you do despite knowing he can’t last long from this. Call it a Valentine’s Day gift, as if. You’ll get your rocks off in your own time. Arlo fucks you desperately and without much rhythm but you enjoy the sporadic nature of it all. The thrill of a hard thrust when you’re not expecting it makes your knees weak. 

It doesn’t take long for Arlo to get off inside of you. You leave the vibrator pressed against his sweet spot so his rolling orgasm hits harder. He starts to whine once it’s stayed it’s welcome and you spare him by eventually releasing him from the vibrators hold. You force him off of you as you go to clean the vibrator and yourself. 

When everything is clean you check the brownies, they’re fudgy and as cooked as you want them to be so you take them out of the oven. Arlo has passed out on your kitchen floor. This guy really needs to get some more stamina. These weird power naps at your house are getting annoying.

You decide to punish him for leaving you unattended to by going outside and painting his balloon to say “A” and “LO” around the regular team rocket “R.” Now you’ll always know it’s him when you look out the window. 

You head back into the house as Arlo is stirring from being comatose. 

“Why do you have a can of paint in your hand.” He asks with a bleak expression. You point out the window to his newly painted balloon. 

“Arlo.” You say. Arlo goes from confused to furious in 5 seconds. He grabs the vibrator from off the counter and points it at your throat as if it were a knife. You laugh at this gesture making him decide to pin you to the floor by the throat instead. 

“Do you know how much those cost to get cleaned? Giovanni is going to have my head.”

“Id think it’d be the other way around with how much you suck his dick.” You quip. Arlo’s eyes narrow. He turns the vibrator onto the first setting and teases your entrance with it. You feel your mouth water. 

“I don’t suck giovannis dick. You’re the only person I see physically.” Arlo says with an intensity you don’t recognize.

“Ok? That’s nice?” He rolls his eyes at your response and shoves the vibrator deep inside you. He lets go of your throat and replaces that grip with his mouth, alternating in bites and sucking to create hickeys. You try and shove his head off but he turns up the vibrators intensity making you lose all cares.

He mouth leaves your neck with an inevitable bruise as he moves down to do the same to the rest of your body. You grip his hair and pull him back so he can’t. He turns up the intensity of the vibrator again making you loosen your grip. You’re going to look like you got into a fight tomorrow.

He instead changed course to focus on your nipples instead in a far less bruising way. You feel your body shudder all over from all the different sensations. You close your eyes to focus on all the feelings and soon your orgasm is rolling intensely throughout your body. You feel the vibrator get pulled out of you before you open your eyes again. 

“Are the brownies ready yet?” Arlo asks just to piss you off.

“They’re cooling. It’ll take a little longer before you can transport them.” You want to zip his mouth shut sometimes. All the time. Except when he’s using it for something useful. Far too rare.

Arlo offers you a hand to help you get off of the floor which you refuse, but when you try to get up you fall back on your ass. Arlo laughs at you and pulls you up anyways. You get dressed and throw Arlo his clothes to do the same. 

You keep laser focus on the brownies to see how quickly they’ll be done cooling. You don’t know what to do with this guy that isn’t sex or kicking him out of your house. Arlo turns on your tv and begins to watch whatever’s on. 

You walk over to see what he’s watching and he pats a spot on the couch for you to come sit next to him. You do very mechanically. You’re not sure how to act. Arlo decides to set the tone by wrapping his arm around your waist. 

The first time he did that today was weird enough but now it’s not even in a sexual context? At a glance he seems confident about this move but you notice he’s not moving his head at all, he’s extremely nervous. This makes you feel far more nervous. 

You can’t really take the awkwardness of the situation anymore and you decide the brownies are as cool as they’ll ever be. You jump up from the couch to put them all in whatever container you have lying around and shove them into his hands.

“Bring the container back when you’re done with them. Happy Valentine’s Day.” You say coldly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” He says just as coldly as he walks out the door and into his graffitied balloon. You then pack up the fudge for the people who are not your sworn enemies and decide to drop it off to each. 

You drop off Blanches and Candelas off with Professor Willow’s at the lab, you know they’ll eventually be around to pick them up but they’re far too difficult to track down. Professor Willow gives you a hug and a lollipop shaped like a heart. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” You call back to him as you leave the lab. You think back to the way Arlo held you today. It felt way different then the hug from willow. You decide to do your own research when you see Spark. 

“Oh? You brought me fudge? You’re the best Valentine a guy could ask for!” Says Spark overjoyed at his new sweets. You offer yourself up for a hug and he gladly takes you into his arms and squeezes. This also feels different then the other two. Affection is so complicated. 

Your walk home is full of conflicted thoughts and warm fuzzies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentines day! i wrote this late last night in about 3 hours because i wanted it out in time for the valntienes season. xoxo xoxoxoxoxoxooxo love u all xoxoxo


	6. Domestication, no breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry thats the stupidest title ive ever written. this episode of... this. veers in an odd territory because i was in an odd mood when i wrote it. its very long and theres a lot of sex and not sex.

You were lounging around your house until you were interrupted by a call from the professor. 

“Hey, those rockets are at it again. I want you to try talking them out of their evil doing instead of just beating them to a pulp. I’ve sent spark out to test this method and so far 20% of grunts have decided to stop working for team rocket. I’d like to roll out this task to people slowly so Giovanni doesn’t get suspicious, and I trust you to be one of the first to be assigned. Good luck, trainer.” He says as if he doesn’t know your name.

You were only half listening during that entire phone conversation but thankfully Willow always sends an email outlining exactly what he wants after any call. He’s a real chatterbox so your glad you don’t really have to listen.

You check your email and you see the words “rocket reform” and almost have a heart attack until you understand it means to stop team rocket not recreate them. Oh now that’ll be fun. You get sick to death of fighting those goons with no end in sight.

You don’t immediately go out of your way to fight the grunts but you do get curious as if any of them will listen. It’s hard to connect with them when you don’t know any of them personally. After you get done fighting one that specializes in ice types you try to work your magic.

“Have you ever thought about joining the research team with professor willow instead?”

“No that professor guy seems insane. I see trainer after trainer gunning for me because that guy told them to fight 15 of us within five days.” The grunt had a point. 

“Yeah but those are all optional! Don’t you want to have Pokémon that can use more than frustration?”

“Nah, I don’t really care about being more powerful.” Well you’re shit outta luck. You leave the grunt alone after that since you couldn’t really find any other arguments. 

After three more similar conversion attempts you find yourself about to give up until you find a grunt who seems more fresh and new. You whoop their Pokémon into the ground and then try gentle persuasion.

“You don’t belong with them. Come with me and I’ll teach you the truth strength of Pokémon, the heart.” You made yourself nauseated with your own speech, but the grunt seemed inspired.

“You really mean it?”

“Yes.” You say without a doubt no matter how many doubts you actually have. You convince the grunt to sign on under team instinct and to purify all their shadow Pokémon. Professor willow will be pleased.

You try with two more grunts that fail pretty miserably before calling it a day. You don’t think you’re going to have the best time trying to convert any leader anyways. 

Though maybe...

Nah that guy is so stuck in his ways he’d have to be threatened with having all his limbs stretched out before he’d even consider the idea. You have plenty of Pokémon that could tear him limb from limb but professor willow and the rest of everybody in the world probably would be mad with you.

You head home and step into the bath to take a nice long soak to clean off the drudgery of the day. You space out while facing your window until you see a familiar balloon. As if they aren’t all familiar. But this one still has “ARLO” scrawled on it. You grin pleased that they haven’t scrubbed it off yet. 

You quickly get out of the bath and throw on some towels, you don’t really feel like bothering with clothes if they’re just going to be taken off again. You head downstairs and wait by the door.

Soon after you hear a knock and instantly open it. Arlo stands on the other side with your container you lent him.

“You ate them all already?” You tease. 

“I put them in a different container so I could return yours.” He says with a harumph as he shoves your container into your hands. 

“Wow. Thanks.” You take your container and slam the door on him. A joke that never gets old to you and never fails to make Arlo mad. You put your container away since he seemed to have washed it and everything. You then head back to the door where Arlo has been knocking.

“Hello?” You say as you reopen the door. Arlo pulls you by the collar of your shirt and kisses you hard on the mouth. You feel your head spin with every emotion until he lets you go. You look at him with confusion.

“Battle me.” He says as if he didn’t just kiss you. The only way you know he did is by the flustered look on his face.

“What?” You’re still trying to gather yourself. You two have never kissed before. Not on the mouth you’re pretty sure. Why here? Why now?

“Battle me.” He says again. He throws out his beldum giving you little choice but to fight. You chuck out your tyranitar to make him regret his choices. 

It’s a tough battle but you do eventually take down his last Pokémon. 

“I see. My strategy didn’t work.” Arlo says miffed. Did he kiss you to throw you off your game? 

Whatever. It didn’t work.

There was something that caught your eye during the battle. His Scizor. He’s had that thing for at least a year now. Does he perhaps care for it? Well... you are supposed to be converting rocket members. Maybe it’s time to give it a shot.

“Hey Arlo? Why don’t you just purify your Scizor. I’ve noticed you’ve had it for pretty much forever. I doubt it’d try to run off if it were free.” You say as you heal your Pokémon.

“Mind your own business.” He says as he tends to his Pokémon’s wounds. 

“This is my business now. The professor told me to try and convert grunts.”

“Do not compare me to those lowly beings.” Arlo says pretty confidently for having just lost.

“You seem to lose just as easily.” Arlo goes very quiet for a moment trying to think of a response.

“What do you want from me.”

“I thought it was clear. I want you to join my side.” Another moment of silence.

“No.” 

“Really? Just a firm no? Not even a reason?”

“Be quiet. I don’t want to discuss this with you. You’re no more than a plaything to me.” He looks at you as he says this but there’s no seriousness in his eyes.

“Are you alright?” Why the hell are you asking. He just called you a plaything. He looks wistfully up at his graffitied balloon and then back to you.

“I’m leaving.” He returns all his healed Pokémon to their balls and heads to his balloon. 

“What? No you don’t!” You quickly get up and grab onto his arm. He tries to wiggle you off but your grip is too desperate.

“Get off of me!” He shouts to no avail. He instead pulls back until you both trip and fall into the basket. You fall on top of him and look him deep in the eyes. 

“You better not fly this thing so help me.” Arlo bites his lip as he considers his options. He makes the wrong choice and reaches up to the handle to put it into flight. You have no clue how to make a hot air balloon go down so you take the only action you can think of. 

You grab Arlo by his traffic jacket straps and somersault him off the hot air balloon with you. You both thud fairly hard onto the snowy ground but not hard enough to seriously hurt yourselves. The balloon floats off on its own without either of you on it. You both watch in awe until you snap back into your right minds.

Arlo’s hands instantly go for your throat to strangle you for your idiocy.

“What have you done. What have you done!” He’s not violent in his choking but it is turning you on an unreasonable amount. You decide to egg him on further.

“Sorrryyyy I didn’t know how they worked. I’m sure it’ll come back!” He thoroughly pins you to the ground by sitting on your stomach with a fire in his eyes.

“I pull the handle the balloon goes up! It’s a very simple concept. When the balloon goes up we’re supposed to stay inside!!!” He shouts at you as he shakes your head back and forth. 

“What bad could happen.” You choke out with what little air you have left. Arlo releases his grip on your throat to instead  
Hold the bridge of his nose. 

“It’s going to go up and have to come down. You live in a wooded area so it’ll definitely fall into a tree. Now I have no way home. What are you going to do about this?” You just grin at him thinking of all the things you’re going to do to him while he’s trapped here. He lightly slaps your cheek.

“Don’t be perverse. This is serious. Though if your thoughts are going to be in the gutter I might as well take advantage of it. I have to call Giovanni, suck me off. If you do anything tricky during this call there will be consequences.” He moves up to sit on your chest and releases his cock from its cloth prison for you.

And he told you not to be perverse. He’s fully erect. You find a bit harder to breath with him on your chest but it doesn’t stop you from taking his cock into your mouth. You can’t wait to absolutely screw up this call for him. You stroke his dick with your tongue very slowly to get him comfortable as the phone rings.

When Giovanni picks up you immediately pick up the pace trying to get him to cry out. He makes a small sound mostly stifled in his throat and he gives you the look of a murderer. You meekly go back to your previous pace.

“Giovanni, sir, I have particularly bad news to report. One of the trainers went hostile on me and now my balloon is stuck in a tree. I will need a new one I cannot walk back from here” it makes you wonder how far he actually flies go get to here from. Giovanni yells his ear off for a while and it makes you feel really happy. 

You entirely focus on the ridge of the head of his dick to ease the pain of being yelled at. By the intense focus on his face it seems to be working. 

“Yes sir, I understand sir, it won’t happen again. How long did you say it will take to get me? Tomorrow!?” He looks down to you in disgust. You smile around his cock back at him. When you see him about to speak again you get as close to deepthroating him as you can in this position. 

“Giovanni please.” His voice cracks. “I don’t feel safe here is there any way it could be faster.” Giovanni hangs up the phone on him. Arlo looks dejected. You’d love to say something snarky but his dick is still thoroughly in your mouth. 

You roughly drag your tongue down the underside of his cock paying special attention to the ridge of the head until Arlo regains himself. He slips his dick out of your mouth and hits your face with it.

“I hate you. I hope you have proper arrangements for me to stay here.” Ah fuck. He does have to stay here doesn’t he. You suddenly regret everything. You can hardly stand when he’s here for like 40 minutes after sex there’s no way you’re not going to kill him after a day.

“I don’t.” You say as if that would change anything. Arlo just rolls his eyes and gets up off of you. He offers you a hand to help you get up as well.

“Come on. I’m not doing this outside.” You take his hand and you both go into your house. Not to come out. For an entire day. You don’t really have a plan for this. You don’t think you even have any spare bedding.

“Sit.” Arlo says as he points at your couch. You stand with a smug look on your face. Arlo shoves you onto the couch but not before you slap his ass for good measure. He keeps you pinned to the couch with a knee to your chest and makes you resume your blowjob from before. You could ever so easily sweep his other leg out from under him. You suppose you shouldn’t with all the time you’ll have to spend with him today.

You suck him off in a low and slow way until he grabs you by the hair and forces himself further into your mouth. He takes his leg off your chest and decides to fuck your face instead of letting you do the work. He can’t trust you for anything today.

He has a tight grip on your hair as he thrusts himself into your throat. You’ve never felt more used but you’re fine with this giving a real blowjob is hard work. After a few minutes of getting your throat fucked he spills his seed deep in the back of your throat giving you no choice but to swallow. Gross! You shudder as you swallow. Arlo looks proud of himself for that move.

“That’s what you deserve for stranding me in your little shack.” 

“Sleep in the woods if you dislike my house so much.” 

“I think not. Some ursaring will probably rip me to shreds if I stay out there.”

“It’s February, they’re hibernating. You’d be fine. Could you do me a favor and go grab some more bedding from the shed? If you’re sleeping here you need to have a blanket.” You lie. 

“What sociopath keeps their blankets in the shed? Oh yes, I forgot I’m with you. I’ll go.” Arlo insults and then struts out the door. You close it and lock it on him. You do not own a shed. What a moron. You make yourself a cup of tea to shake off the cold as Arlo is probably out there clowning around looking for a shed. 

When your tea is done you hear the doorknob wiggle and then the hardest knock your door has ever had to endure.

“Who is it?” You ask because you think you’re funny.

“Let me in you dolt. I’ll have Giovanni send an airstrike if you dont.” Giovanni won’t even come pick him up and he thinks he’ll send an airstrike?

“If you do that well both have nowhere to stay.” You hear the slam that only a fist punching the door in frustration could create.

“Let me in. Please.” Oh? Is that humility?

“Beg for it.” You have no mercy. He goes quiet for a moment no doubt deliberating if the winter woods would be kinder for the night then you’ll be. 

“Please let me in. I’m sorry I called your house a shack. It’s a very nice place. Please let me stay in it for the night.” Every word he says drips with shame.

“What will you do for me to earn your stay?” Another long pause in thought.

“Cook dinner?” That wasn’t really what you were looking for but it did make you curious. You cautiously open the door and let him inside.

“Welcome back. Whats for dinner?”

“A piece of my mind- no. Whatever you have lying around.” 

“Well you get started, I have to feed my Pokémon. All 800 of them.” You sigh. 

“Oh. Those things. Can you feed them far away from me.” You don’t really understand until you see the unease on his face.

“Why? Are you scared of them? You have Pokémon!” 

“It is a small request. Follow it or don’t.” Arlo turns on the stove and throws in some ground beef. You go into the other room to feed them all. You don’t want them going crazy at the smell of your own dinner anyways.

You let out 100 at a time which takes a lot less time when you just drop all the balls at once and you feed them accordingly. Getting them back is the hard part. When you’re on the last round of feeding a growlithe slips out of the room without your notice until you’re recalling all of them.

You head down to the kitchen again and your Growlithe is by Arlo’s legs trying to get his attention. Arlo is paralyzed with fear. You rush down and scoop the growlithe up like a baby into your arms.

“Get that thing away from me.” Arlo grimaces.

“You’re really scared of these things? You had growlithes on your team for months! This one probably came from you.”

“They were under control. Unlike your little beast.” The little beast in question looks up at you with a big smile and his tongue lulled out to the side. You give him a scratch on the head and return him to his pokeball. 

“You’re kind of a big loser.” You mention in passing as you head back to your hoard of Pokémon in the other room. No doubt about it Arlo was a big loser. What idiot chooses a career path in Pokémon when they’re afraid of them. You recall all your Pokémon back into their respective balls. 

You head back out into the kitchen and dinner is presented to you on a plate. It’s a fairly uninteresting plate of stuffed peppers. 

“You didn’t have a lot in your kitchen. I did the best I could.” Arlo remarks as he takes a bite of his. You mumble a thank you as you take your plate and head to the couch. You turn on the tv to drown out the awkwardness of sharing a meal with your enemy. 

He doesn’t make it easier by joining you on the couch, a safe foot away from where you sat. Like he doesn’t trust you or something!

You flip channels until you find an appropriately boring movie. You change it as soon as you can tell it’s a romcom. You then leave it on a sports channel. You don’t care about sports and you have no doubts he doesn’t care for sports but it’s the most predictable. Nobody will start confessing feelings on sports. 

You keep your eyes focused on sports as Arlo keeps his focused on his plate. No matter how tense it is in the room you cannot deny the odd domestic feeling you get from it all. It only makes you feel more tense. You quickly finish your food and run to the kitchen to wash the dishes. 

Arlo brings up his plate to you as well and cautiously places it on the counter beside you. He lingers there for a little too long. 

“You can dry.” You hand him a towel and a wet plate to give him something to do. You give up on trying to fight the domestic feeling that comes with sharing a house with somebody. It doesn’t mean anything anyways. No matter what your dumb brain tries to fantasize about behind your back. You eventually finish with the dishes and flop back down on the couch. Arlo follows suit seeming extremely lost on what to do with himself.

“You’re going to be sleeping on the couch tonight so I hope you think it’s comfortable.” You say to break the ice.

“What? No way. It’s only polite to give the guest your own bed.”

“You’re no guest you’re a whore who got unlucky.”

“I’m the whore?”

“It’s my house so you’re the whore and the bed is mine. I also don’t have any extra blankets if you couldn’t tell.”

“Fuck off.” Arlo says thinking you’re joking.

“I mean it.” Arlo looks at you with disappointment.

“Alright. I have a little wager then. Last to get off gets the bed.” 

“Why would I bet that when it’s already my bed I am going to sleep in!” Though you can’t deny your fighting spirit crawling up through you demanding to take him on. 

“Are you scared I’ll win?” Alright all bets are on.

“Fine. I accept your challenge.” You both shake hands on it and don’t let go. You stare each other deep in the eyes waiting for the other to strike first. You decide to strike first with your free hand and go right for his pants. You look for a button but then you remember his uniform is all spandex.

This mixup gives Arlo enough time to get a good hold on your pants and unbutton them with only one hand. You have to admit that was pretty hot. But there’s no time to be aroused by party tricks. You struggle to get your arm free from his as he struggles to keep it in his clutches.

“Stop fighting, I’ve already gotten off today, I think it’s you deserve to have a little fun.” He taunts. That’s true he does have an unfair advantage. Should you just lose and enjoy yourself?

Of course not. You put your foot on his chest and push off of him to get your hand freed but not before he bites your ankle. You push him further into the armrest of the couch with the rest of your leg strength for that one. You crawl over to a recoiling Arlo and quickly throw down his pants. You throw down your own and that’s when Arlo is back in commission. 

Arlo rebounds off the arm of the couch and grabs you by the legs and pulls you up so your hole is at his mouth. He gently smooths his tongue around the area which feels way better than you thought it would. You lightly consider losing on purpose just so you can get properly eaten but you can’t give up.

You do force him in a bit deeper by wrapping your legs around his neck however. You did deserve at least a little bit of pampering. Arlo bites your inner thigh making your whole body shudder. You know you can’t keep going with this forever. 

You squirm trying to get away from him but he wraps his arms around both your thighs to keep you snuggly trapped. Your fate is sealed for your lower half but you still have arms to work with. You grab at his hair and try and pull him off of you but he bites your thigh hard in order to keep you where he wants you. 

That’s definitely going to leave a mark in the morning. You let a small hiss out of your throat. At least it’s in a place nobody else will likely see. Arlo must really want the bed tonight. You decide to sit back and wait for the right time to strike. Arlo sucks on the area he just bit to make sure it makes the worst hickey later. You were an odd one the way pain really got to your lower regions.

You were getting to close to your edge for your liking so you decide to try a new attempt. It feels like Arlo can read your mind so he drags you in closer to his face by the thighs and reaches deep inside you with his tongue. This made your legs tremble and your knees week. Thankfully you’re not standing. You fight past the pleasure and go for another shot at his hair. 

Arlo wraps your own legs around his neck so you have a worse chance. Your legs aren’t entirely yours to command right now so you don’t bother fighting that. You grab at his hair and in a moment of curiosity you pull out his hair tie and wrap it on your wrist. His hair drapes around his face. You look at his roots and confirm that the red streak is somehow natural. 

Arlo removes your legs from around him and pins them with his chest and arms just to get a short chance to look up at you before he goes back to winning your little contest. 

“Give me my hair tie back.” He demands. You feel your face get warm at the sight of him with his hair down. What is wrong with you! You get your hands in position to fling it across the room. That’s better.

“Don’t you dare.” He warns. 

“Let me have my legs back and I’ll give you it back.” Arlo contemplates you deal and nods in acceptance. He sits up and you instantly betray his trust by sitting on his stomach and tying his hair tie around the base of his cock once and then around the base of his balls. Not too tight but just enough to make it interesting.

“Ugh you’re disgraceful and disgusting. No shred of honor in your entire body. You owe me a new hair tie after this.” Arlo chastises.

“We can get you a whole pack tomorrow.” You make yourself feel sick with that line. It’s so weird that he’s going to be here in the morning tomorrow for you to even refer to. Curse you Giovanni and your slow balloon services. 

Arlo tucks his hair behind his ears with a rather annoyed look on his face. You can’t help but stare at him he looks so different with it down.

“What.” He asks when he notices your staring suddenly self conscious about it. That snaps you back into focus as you remember what’s at stake. You raise yourself up and lower yourself onto his cock. Arlo bites his lip as you do. He seems far more sensitive with your little makeshift cockring on him.

This should be an easy win.

You grip firmly onto his hips and use them to ride him more effectively. He’s a lot noisier then usual and it’s clear by his expression he’s not happy about that fact.

“What’s wrong Arlo? Enjoying yourself?” You taunt. You slowly raise yourself to the head of his dick waiting for him to respond.

“You’re an idi-mnnfff.” You cut off his insult by essentially dropping yourself back down onto him sheathing him entirely. At this point you’ve got him panting, he’s gotta be ready to bust at any moment. He better. You feel yourself enjoying this a little too much too. 

“You won’t win.” Arlo warns. You slam yourself back down on him again. He groans and you can feel his balls twitch against you. Why the hell is he still in this game. He should’ve lost by now!

Arlo brings his hands up to your neck and brings you in close as you ride him rough. He lightly nibbles at your neck and sucks along the vein. It takes all your willpower to not lose with that trick. He bites at your earlobe and then whispers something in your ear.

“I can’t get off with this thing on me. You made it impossible for me to lose.” Your smugness immediately leaves as you realize the error of your ways. Arlo takes no time for you to readjust before he thrusts up into you and continues paying special attention to your neck as he doesn’t let up as his hands play with your nipples so you’re really stuck in his care. 

When you’ve really realized you’ve lost you give into desire. You relax your body and enjoy the ride until your soon sent off into one of the harder orgasms in your lifetime. You even take time to enjoy it still resting on top of Arlo as he probably is talking about his victory in the background, you don’t really listen but he is saying something. When you start to listen again this is what you hear. 

“Hey, get off of me. I need to take that thing off of me.” A very sexually frustrated Arlo pleads. You do as he asks and stand up off of his used and abused cock. You take off the hair tie and flick it into the garbage. You feel Arlo’s pleading gaze bore holes through the back of your head.

“Can I help you?” You ask like an asshole.

“Please. Please finish me off.” He begs. He must be close to death if his first instinct was begging. You get on your knees and use your hand to jerk off most of him while you use your tongue to cover what the hand doesn’t. You see him grit his teeth and within a few seconds he’s finally reached his climax. You do feel a little bad for having him trapped like that but not bad enough to actually apologize for it.

“You’ve won the bed fair and square but I’m still showering first.” You say while already heading up the stairs. You can hear a groan of complaint from Arlo but he seems pretty incapacitated to even shower right now anyways.

When you’re in the shower you scrub all the sex smells and feelings off of you the best you can. While you’re taking care of your hair you wonder how you’re possibly going to sleep on that couch especially after all that happened on it. If only you didn’t try something new. You might’ve won. 

You are kinda glad his hair is down though he looks a lot less like the stupid prick he is when it’s not up in his dumb ponytail.

When you get out of the shower and toweled off you pray that he passed out on the couch for the night, but when you look off the railing he’s just relaxing naked watching tv. Uuuuugh.

“Showers open.” You call down to him. He waits until your in your room until he moves up to the bathroom. Weirdo. You put on your pajamas and stare at your bed in longing. You steal a blanket off from it and head down to your couch to watch tv before sleeping. 

Eventually Arlo is done with his shower and he calls up to you from your room.

“Do you have any night clothes I can borrow?” All you own are cute pajamas with Pokémon or snowflakes or both on them. They’re all stretchy waisted so you guess he would probably be able to wear yours. 

“Yeah pick whatever you want from the second drawer.” You call up to him. You’re gonna have to burn them when he returns them so he better not pick anything good. He heads downstairs after he’s picked and you see he’s selected the fleeced red ones with umbreons on them. Damnit those were one of your favorites. He paired it with a black plain black T-shirt he must’ve scrounged up somewhere as well.

“You took the blanket.” He says at you.

“Yes I’ll freeze otherwise.” You say back plainly.

“Fine.” He huffs as he heads back up to your room.

“Goodnight~” you call up to him. He turns back and mutters a goodnight back. After a little more tv you decide it’s time to give sleeping a try. You turn off the tv and curl up on your uncomfortable couch. You know you’re gonna hurt in the morning from at least this if not the acts that led to this.

After about an hour of on and off dozing you feel yourself starting to feel chilly. You look up to your bed again and wonder if Arlo’s sleeping any better. Probably like a rock you did fuck him pretty hard.

You try to doze off again but the smell of sex on your couch is unmistakeable and distracting. You look back up to your room again. Would he notice if you slept on the bed? It’s a pretty big bed...

You decide to wrap the blanket around your shoulders and creep up the stairs and investigate if there’s any space on the bed for you. Arlo sleeps in a very tidy side of the bed hardly moving or making a sound. Kinda creepy you think. You’d think he was dead if you couldn’t hear the light sound of his breathing. 

You drape the other blanket over him fully prepared to sneak into bed. However he moves slightly and it sends you hiding behind a lamp for five minutes until you deem it safe again. You sneakily creep back to the beside and slowly thread yourself under the covers and away from him. He seems content being on one half of the bed and you feel plenty fine staying feet away on the other half.

Though this doesn’t much help your sleeping troubles either.

You haven’t had to be this close to him for so long especially when he’s not awake to say many annoying things. You find yourself sneaking glances at him and then chastising yourself for the action. You close your eyes and try to sleep but then his gentle breathing makes you want to check if this is the same arrogant loudmouth of before. 

You’re far too sentimental. Go to sleep. You do as you tell yourself and you finally drift off to sleep for a while.

After a few hours you reawaken because you feel somebody moving. Your half asleep self holds tighter onto whatever it is and drift back to sleep for a few moments until you realize what’s happened. 

In your sleep you must’ve rolled over and wrapped your entire body around the guy. Accidental spooning. Like he would believe that if you told him. Curse your cuddly instincts. Your arm is trapped underneath him so you have no real way to escape without risk of waking him up. He’s probably a light sleeper too just to piss you off. 

You take a moment to take in your surroundings. He feels heavy on your arm. He smells like a mix of your shampoo and his regular scent. Kinda nice. You feel the sleepiness take hold of you again as hopelessness sets in. Hopefully Arlo will escape your clutches next time you fall asleep.

You fall asleep for more hours and when you wake up you feel restrained. You try and move your arms but you feel somebody holding them back. You thrash against whoever it is until you hear a familiar struggle sound. Your eyes open all the way and you remember he stayed at your house last night. You look down to see your legs being restrained by his. You groan knowing the dumbassery that’s going to pour out of his mouth.

“You broke our agreement. I figured you’d try to escape and pretend you didn’t once you woke up so I thought I’d make sure that didn’t happen.” He chastises. Son of a bitch that is exactly what you would’ve done. It would’ve been so great too. 

“Yeah so?” You decide to lean into it but by the distinct erection poking at your ass you’re well aware you’re probably going to face some consequences. Being restrained like this is kinda hot. You feel your arousal grow at the idea of what he might do to you for this.

“What do you mean ‘yeah so’ yeah so you have no honor you broke a deal are you not upset in any way with yourself?” Man he really does not understand your moral code. You understand his less by the minute. You grind your ass back into his erection just to see if it’ll make your impending punishment better.

“Huh? No? I got a good nights sleep. I’d do it again too.” You say honestly. Arlo wraps his arms and legs around you even tighter as you play with all his feelings. 

“Y-you’re a nymphomaniac.” Oh boy he brought out the dictionary words today.

“No more than you are. What do you want Arlo either let go of me or tell me what you want.” You demand. You don’t care for insults not when you’re anxiously waiting for what’s to come.

Arlo seems over words as he releases one of your arms just to drags both your pants down enough. You try and pry off Arlo’s other arm while he’s busy. One arm isn’t enough as he quickly sheathes himself inside you and wraps his arm back around yours. He writhes against your ass with slow difficult thrusts. You wiggle against your restraints again because you want to have him use more force. This is agonizing.

He somewhat rectifies this problem by rolling you onto your stomach with him on top. All your limbs still restrained with his. Gravity helps far more in this position however and he can reach far deeper then you both being on your sides. It also grinds your junk into the bed which is an added friction bonus. The downside is he’s heavy and it’s hard to breathe.

He fucks you at a tempo you don’t care for in a position you don’t understand and at a velocity that isn’t hard enough. This is the ultimate punishment. He did a good job. You still don’t regret getting a good nights sleep. 

He rears you up by your arms to get a better angle on you and it’s far more helpful. The pace is still slow but the power is finally there. You finally start to relax and enjoy yourself. You try to keep yourself stiff so he doesn’t change it up for maximum suffering or whatever his goal may be here. 

He bites down onto your shoulder as he increases his pace. You’re not sure why he’s been so bitey in these past 24 hours. You remember the mark that he definitely left on your inner thigh. You should probably look at that thing later. He then bites the shell of your ear making it far easier to pretend to be tense as your whole body stiffens. He takes this opportunity to thrust harder because he knows it’ll affect you more. You bite your lip in a desire to not moan out but your throat deceives you and it slips out anyways.

“Enjoying this? You shouldn’t be.” Arlo murmurs into your ear. He sheathes himself into you and stops moving. You can feel his cock twitch inside you but that’s it. What a tease what a horrible man this is the worst thing he could’ve done!

You know he can’t hold like this either he’s just trying to prove a point. You try and convince him to get back to it by making the thrusts happen yourself but it doesn’t work and it makes you more desperate.

“Arlo cmon stop being a cocksucker!” You cry out in frustration. 

“Sorry I can’t understand rude people.” He says with a hairflip you can feel.

“I hate you.” You growl. You try and struggle free from his grip but it’s hard when he’s on top of you. You try and force you both to roll over but he’s got you balanced too. Your sexual desperation but lack of desire to beg gets you to try another way. You start grinding into the bed to try and get off without him.

“What are you doing? You’re depraved!” He exclaims at he figures out what you’re up to. He pulls out as far as he can and thrusts back into you as hard as he can to get you to stop your nonsense. It works as your body betrays you and gives up. 

“All it takes is just a polite ask and you can’t even muster that. Whatever, I’ll get it out of you.” Arlo says. He gets back into fucking you like you deserve. Fast and hard as can be in this position. Your body feels like it’s on fire as you finally get what you want. 

You bite the blanket so you don’t make any weird noises, but then changes up his hold on you. He restrains both your arms behind your back using one hand to pin them while he keeps the other on the bed by your face for support. What a mistake he’s made. You bite down on his index finger for being cruel to you earlier. His next thrust feels far less well executed as he recoils from your attack. You laugh to yourself about it all.

Arlo shoves his index and middle finger into your mouth to feel around and make you feel weird. You try to move back your head to make him stop but his arm reach is more than your head can ever escape.

“Suck on them or I stop.” He demands. Ugh fiiine. You don’t really get it but you suck on his fingers as if it was his dick and it really seems to motivate him to do better. You realize during this you could probably free your arms from Arlo at any time with only one hand guarding them, though you fear the consequences if you do. But you do want an optimal position out of him.

You wiggle your arms out of his hand without him really noticing past his focus on everything and you brace yourself on the bed for support. Arlo naturally follows suit and also puts his now free hand on the bed. His legs naturally follow to untangle from yours and give him a better position. He then fucks you like he really means it. He wraps his free arm around your waist and piledrives your pelvis into the bed. It doesn’t take much longer for you to get off with all the friction on your loins. Arlo doesn’t slow down as he tries to reach his climax.

You pay special attention to his fingers and wrap your tongue around each one individually stroking at them until he finally slams into you one last time and you feel the warmth of his seed pour into you. Gross. You can’t really care right now as you sprawl out on the bed feeling like you just endured an earthquake. Arlo peels himself off of you and seems to hesitate on what to do before he heads back to the shower.

Once you’re over your afterglow you start wondering some things. How long was he awake holding you like that before you woke up? Did he notice you grabbed him in the middle of the night. You feel a faint blush stir on your cheeks when you think about it. You hope he didn’t know. You don’t have a crush on him and you don’t need him thinking otherwise from weird instinctual ticks. You just used to sleep with plushies a lot! Of course you’re gonna naturally grab onto whatever closest to cuddle. Naturally...

You can’t wait for this guy to be out of your house you hope he doesn’t show up for a month after this. 

Arlo heads back into your room after a fairly quick shower and he rat tails your ass with the towel. Two months. You hope he doesn’t come back for two months.

“You should shower too.” He says casually. You rip the towel out of his hand and rat tail him right back as your own your way out making him whine since you hit him far harder.

You peel off your sweaty clothes and chuck them on the floor as you step into the nice warm shower. You rinse yourself down from the getting the sex off of you before you realize you’re absolutely starving. Your stomach loudly growls and you realize your Pokémon must be hungry too. You linger at the hot water a moment longer before you hop out of the shower and quickly towel off.

“Arlo can you make breakfast? I have to feed my Pokémon.” You shudder at how domestic that sounds. As if you’re a nuclear family with kids. Yuck. 

“Fine.” He calls back. You hear him trudge down the stairs to the kitchen. At least his response was a little bratty. That’ll help you keep breakfast down. 

You head into your room and throw on some new clothes before you hustle downstairs to feed your little and not so little beasts. You head into the other room and make sure the door is closed this time so nobody can escape. You organize them this time by who was fed last the last time. Just kidding you can’t keep track of that you throw them out 100 at a time and hope for the best.

Once everybody is fed and back comfortably in their poke balls you head out to the kitchen. It smells so good you feel your mouth water. You catch a glimpse of poke balls being put back onto his bag. Did he feed them breakfast too?

“I made pancakes. You had no cereal and I thought eggs wouldn’t be enough for us both.” Arlo’s culinary skills are perhaps the only good thing about him. Sex is fine but this is far more valuable. He hands you a plate and you giddily take it to the couch with you. You turn on the tv to a Pokémon fan channel to see the latest findings but then you realize you have a spineless coward in your midst so you change it to a game show channel.

Then you realize he probably knows and will say all the answers so you change it back to sports. Good old sports... you eat your breakfast quietly as Arlo eventually makes his way to the couch as well. You eat in silence again until you break it to ask the question most present on your mind.

“When are you leaving?” Arlo checks his phone.

“Never.” 

“What!?” 

“I’m joking. I have no idea.” Since when did this guy become a class clown. 

“When are you getting me my hair tie. This is getting annoying.” You look over and he’s putting extra car into keeping his hair behind his ears, but it keeps slipping out back in front of his face. P-pretty... pretty lame! For him... yeah. 

“I have a few extras in the bathroom upstairs. I’m surprised you didn’t look for any.” 

“I have some shred of manners unlike you. I don’t just rifle through peoples drawers because I can.” You won’t deny your nosy nature. If you were in his house you’d be going through every drawer just for fun. 

“Should I get you one, your highness.” You say with as much sarcasm as possible.

“Yes please.” He says clearly unhappy with your tone. You put your plate in the sink and quickly fetch a hair tie from upstairs and you’re about to hand it to him until an odd urge comes over you. You go around the back of the couch instead and scare the living life out of him when you touch his hair.

“I can do that myself you know, just give me the hair tie.” You don’t listen as you finger comb out his hair. He doesn’t fight after his first complaint. You debate giving him a funny hair style but you’re too lost in how silky his hair feels. You quickly put it up in a strong but not painful high ponytail like he usually has it. Arlo soon gets a phone call after. 

“Giovanni? A balloon is on its way? Thank you sir. You’re a life saver.” He gets hung up on immediately by his boss. You smile to yourself.

Arlo gathers up his belongings which is nothing because he didn’t bring anything here. But you give him a belonging to gather when you hand him the pajamas he wore last night.

“Take them. I don’t want them anymore.” 

“It’ll look more than a little suspicious if I do. They aren’t sending an unmanned balloon they’re sending a grunt. If they see me come out of here with pajamas they’ll never send me here again. I shouldn’t even be in here. I have to go out and wait to make it look like I’ve been outside the whole time.” 

“Oh yeah. You should really quit.” 

“No.”

“What does this place even do for you.” 

“I don’t have time to argue with you about this. I’m leaving. Thank you for your hospitality.” He bows before heading outside. You’d follow to pester him more but you know that’d only spell doom for you both. You sigh.

When you sit back down on the couch you notice something poking at you under the cushion. When you rummage around you find what feels like a pokeball. That can’t be one of yours right? You’re way more careful then this with them. No. Arlo left it.

You let the Pokémon out of its ball and you see that it’s his Scizor. Did he leave this here on purpose? It was still all shadowy. You didn’t really feel safe having it out. All it does is stare at you with its evil eyes. You retract it back into the ball and put it on top of a shelf. You can’t purify the Scizor because it’s not yours. You can’t release it because it’s not yours. 

What was Arlo thinking when he left this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this long chapter of a lot of sex and not sex. Why did i do this? i dont know. next chapter will be way kinkier though i just needed to get this out of my system. unless you like the mix of both sex and not sex. let me know! im flying blind here! anyways i love you all i hope you have a nice weekend xoxoxo


	7. Closeted Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> high stakes drama. action. sex. romance? is this chapter too long? yes.

Feeding times have grown a lot stranger since you’ve been forced to adopt a shadow Scizor. It doesn’t like to be by the other Pokémon and it definitely doesn’t enjoy eating very much. You often leave it with a food bowl in the other room to pick at while you feed everybody else. 

You aren’t happy with how long it stays out of its ball. It doesn’t seem violent as long as you give it it’s space, but if anybody dropped by and saw you had a shadow Pokémon you’d have to do a lot of explaining.

One night you decide to take the Scizor for a walk to see if it’d obey you at a certain task. If things went wrong you have a Blaziken as a backup plan resting in a ball on your belt. You take the Scizor deep into the woods until you find Arlo’s abandoned rocket balloon. 

How wasteful that they just leave these things around when they’ve fallen. You figured somebody would’ve picked it up by now if they were going to come pick it up. You tell the Scizor to cut out the “ARLO” from the balloon. You call Professor Willow to see if he wants the rest for anything.

“Hey Willow, I have most of a team rocket balloon that’s crashed in my yard. I heard it crash a few days ago but nobody’s come to pick it up yet. Do you want it?” 

“Absolutely! I will be right over shortly to come pick it up. I will bring Spark as well to help. Be careful out there.”

“Ok, see you soon.” You hang up with a smug look on your face. Look at you actually helping your teams cause for once. You wrap the “ARLO” banner you’ve newly acquired around the Scizor like a cape before you retract it back into the ball. You weren’t certain it would go with it but thankfully it did. Willow would probably be a lot more worried if he knew it was a leaders balloon. You didn’t want to cause a panic you just wanted to get a bonus or something.

After a while of sitting around and staring at the sky you see another balloon float by. You’re not even sure what Willow travels with but you’re pretty sure it’s not a hot air balloon. You feel worry creep up your throat. You follow the balloon as it floats towards your house. It’ll be ok... if it’s another grunt you can just make them leave. 

You hide at the edge of the woods as you wait for the balloon to land. You very clearly see the back of Arlo as he doesn’t seem to notice you’re around. Maybe if you pretend to not exist he’ll leave. You watch the man as he knocks on your door many times. You hear him shout something but you can’t make it out. He is not leaving nearly as fast as you’d like him to. You decide it’s time to intervene.

“Arlo! Get the fuck out of here! You have to leave right now Professor Willow is on his way!” Arlo spins around on his heels looking for where you’re yelling from.

“What on earth are you doing in the woods? I’m not leaving until I get a battle out of you like I’m supposed to!” You run toward him about ready to throw his ass back in the balloon yourself. Arlo braces himself with arms raised to take whatever hit you’re about to throw.

“What part of Professor willow is going to be here soon do you not get? Get out of here!” You skid short of completely slamming into him instead grabbing his hands in a struggle match trying to force him back to his balloon. Arlo grits his teeth in effort.

“I don’t care if he’s on his way I’ll defeat him too! I need to get the other balloons remains back to Giovanni!” Well shit you should’ve waited a day more on that call to Willow. 

Wait a minute, no! Your team needs that to stop team go rocket! Fuck courtesy, Arlo is the enemy you dolt!

“It just so happens that I promised the remains of that balloon to the Professor. If you know what’s good for you you’ll leave now.” You say with resolve.

“You did what!? That’s not yours! I’m not going to leave when you’re giving away what belongs rightfully to Giovanni.” Arlo manages to push you a step back. Your arms are starting to feel wiggly. You focus more on using your legs and manage to at least get him turned in the direction of his balloon. 

“You left it near my property for Days. It’s mine now. If Giovanni really cared about it he would’ve sent you earlier.” 

“He is a busy man. Not that you’d know anything about that.”

“What are you trying to say?!”

“All you do is lollygag with your Pokémon and think of new ways to make my life worse. You probably spend half your day touching yourself knowing how desperate you are for me every time I’m here. You’re insatiable.” He probably spends all his time in the shower thinking about these insults.

“Calling me desperate? You’re the one who keeps coming back. I’m not even screwing around this time I’m telling you to LEAVE! You probably edge everytime you’re in the balloon before you get here with how desperate YOU are.” You try and push Arlo back but you instead push him over. Oops. Too much force. 

“You take that back. I would never be so filthy as you.” He growls. That’s really what he’s upset about? He’s priorities are so out of wack. You grab onto him by the arms and begin to drag him back into his stupid balloon. He forces you to the ground by finding his own footing and pulling you down to his level. 

You keep his hands trapped in yours as you keep trying to use all the strength in your legs to send him away.

“Don’t you understand I’m trying to help you? You have plenty of balloons just tell Giovanni I already took it!” He drags you forward so you lay entirely on him and you both death roll down the hill in each others not so tender grasp. You sit up and sit on his stomach so he can’t fight as well. You put your hands on his throat for the dominant rush it gives you.

“He’ll come here and kill you himself.” He says as not a threat but with a tinge of worry. The hint of care about your well-being throws you off for a moment giving Arlo enough time to flip you over and lightly wrap his hands around your throat instead.

Unfortunately that’s when the Professor shows up. Him and Spark overlook the scene that makes it really look like Arlo is right about to physically kill you. 

Spark yells out your name and charges down the hill in a fury. Professor Willow calls out something to him to make sure he doesn’t brutally maim Arlo with his bare hands, and Spark slows down. He throws out an ursaring and it picks Arlo up by the scruff of his jacket and stares him directly in the eyes.

He brought this entirely on himself. You feel no guilt but only amazement at the spectacle. The Ursaring brings Arlo up the hill and directly to the Professor. Spark is soon by your side helping you up.

“Are you alright? I had no idea even the go rockets would stoop so low. I’m sorry we didn’t get here sooner.” 

“I’m alright, he didn’t kill me.” Is all the words you can find. Spark wraps your arm around him to help you walk back up the hill even though your legs were entirely fine. You can’t say you minded the extra support even if you didn’t need it. He’s very warm and it’s still kinda cold out. 

You both arrive at the top of the hill to see Professor Willow giving Arlo a good grilling. You smile away so nobody can see. It does your heart good to see Arlo get what he deserves.

“To think Giovanni has instructed you to use such dirty tactics on my innocent trainers. You ought to be ashamed of yourself for going through with his demands. I thought you were a man of honor and dignity. Yet here I find you moments away from strangling this fine trainer to death over the shrapnel of a balloon. What do you have to say for yourself?” Professor Willow scolds. 

Arlo’s glasses are dark. His expression is unreadable. The world feels silent until a smirk breaks out on his face.

“Professor Willow. Taking what rightfully belongs to me is the greatest dishonor you could bring onto yourself. Get this oaf of a Pokémon and what you call an assistant away from me and battle me if you want to prove a point.” You suppose Arlo knows he hasn’t done anything wrong and therefore no falsehoods can shake him.”

Willow looks over to Spark and nods. Spark looks shocked at the idea but he retracts the Ursaring into the pokeball anyways. Arlo lands on his feet and gets at the right distance for a Pokémon battle. Spark leads you to the sidelines. Professor Willow sighs before he sends out his first Pokémon. It’s a typhlosion. The flames shooting out of it are the healthiest you’ve ever seen.

Arlo sends out a beldum. Pretty poor type matchup. His beldum is instantly smelted in a metaphorical sense. Arlo’s next Pokémon is a gardevoire that fairs far better and does end up taking down the typhlosion. It’s too bad that Willows next Pokémon is an Umbreon that quickly takes down his gardevoire.

Arlo sends out his last Pokémon which is his Salamance. Probably because you have his Scizor on your belt. Yikes. It takes out the umbreon with not much difficulty. Professor willows last Pokémon is a ditto.

A ditto? Really? You’ve never seen one breech 500 cp. 

However you forget that it instantly transforms into the Pokémon it sees. It turns into a salamance and in a dragon match no dragon wins. Arlo absolutely loses as his own attacks are used against him. Arlo falls to his knees in defeat. You find it hard not to burst out laughing.

He must’ve thought he actually had a shot at winning this. 

“Leave this place and never come back.” Willow says firmly. Ok wait a minute hold up. The Professor isn’t banning this guy from your house for you is he?

Arlo sulks into his balloon and flies away. You and Arlo stare directly at each other as his balloon drifts off the ground. You with an expression of worry and confusion. His expression dull and gloomy. 

When Arlo’s mostly out of earshot the Professor turns to you and throws out a bunch of words at you at once. Such as

“We’re going to have somebody guarding your house for the next few days. I don’t know what I’d do if your life was lost because of my research goals. We will transport the balloon shrapnel away today so there’s less reason for them to even think about coming here. I apologize for asking this, but I need you to show me the location of the balloon. Then I will leave you to rest and recover.” He said it all so convincingly you couldn’t find any room to object. It’s only a few days, right? How bad could it be. 

Nothing sounds better to you right now than rest. Being fake attacked and watching Arlo’s ass get kicked is a big day you need some time to think on. You lead the men off into the forest to the balloon and Spark walks you back home. You feel yourself enjoying his presence more the more he’s around. 

Once you’re at your house Spark leaves back to the woods. You head straight into the bath for a nice long relaxing soak. You stare out your window at nothing in particular and begin to think out loud.

“That didn’t scare Arlo away right? He’s gonna come back some day? Urgh what am I saying. If he’s gone that’s for the better. It’d be so much easier if he wasn’t around.” You sink deeper into the bathtub and blow bubbles throughout the water in an exhale of thoughtfulness. You thought about masterbating five times a day like Arlo said you did. Nah. Too lonely.

You look over to your belt strewn on the floor with the Scizor’s ball. There’s no way Arlo’s never coming back when he’s left his Scizor here. That’s what you’ll believe.

You get out of the bath and head downstairs with a towel wrapped around your shoulders to make sure your hair doesn’t get water everywhere. You feel a draft as you head down and look over to see the door open with an embarrassed Spark at the door with mouth agape.

“I’m so sorry!” He yells as he slams the door on his way out. You shrug off the incident and start making yourself some dinner. It’s your own damned business to be naked in your house. You hear a polite knock at your door.

“Yes Spark?”

“I just wanted to inform you that I’m going to be camping outside your house tonight! I will be sure to keep you safe.”

“Good luck. Thank you. I’m pretty sure the rockets wouldn’t show up after 10pm no matter how murdery they are.” You say trying to give him a way out of this.

“I couldn’t live with the guilt if you died on what was supposed to be my watch!” Spark is a good man. A little too good for your tastes. You’d go home at 10 if you were in his position. Comfortable sleep is more important than one “threatened” life. 

This whole thing has really gotten out of hand.

After you make dinner you throw on some clothes and feed your Pokémon before eating. You make sure to take the balloon banner out of Scizor’s claws and tuck it away somewhere for now. You take your dinner outside and a second plate for the poor guy who has to sleep out here. Could you invite him in? Probably. Will you? You don’t plan on it. You’ve had enough of people being in your house.

You knock on sparks tent door which sounds more like a swish than a knock and Spark emerges with a joltik on his head. You probably wouldn’t have even been able to tell if it’s blue eyes weren’t staring directly at you. 

“I brought you dinner.” You offer. Spark smiles softly at you.

“I already ate, but if you have leftovers I’ll take them.” Son of a bitch this is why you don’t try to be nice. Now you just feel stupid. Of course he ate! He can take care of himself and camp outside unlike SOME people. 

“Oh. Sorry.” You’re about to sulk back into the house until Spark stops you.

“Hey hey wait! I could eat I’m sorry I just didn’t want you to eat less because of me! Come sit with me.” This is far more embarrassing you feel like a child being taken out of a tantrum. This must be what Arlo feels like all the time. 

You sit down next to Spark and hand him his plate as you both begin to eat and chatter about stuff and things.

“So why do you have to guard my house again? I have Pokémon. You have Pokémon. I think we’d be a lot better off using those then wasting our energy on something that may not happen again.”

“Pokémon are easily bribed and aren’t the quickest thinkers when they have to do a complex task like protecting a person. You leave a Pokémon alone to do that job and they might accidentally burn a house down trying to complete their goal. This is why we’re even in the picture in the first place. We just kinda help guide them.” 

“Well I have Pokémon of my own so why can’t I guard my own house?”

“You had Pokémon of your own and almost got strangled. It’s never a bad thing to have another person around for safety.” It is when you’re trying to be unsafe and get the “threat to your life” back. This is ridiculous. You’re not sure if it would’ve been better if they showed up a few seconds earlier to see you trying to “kill” Arlo. Probably not.

“Oh. I suppose. I just feel bad about it all. You certainly have better things to do.” You’re not really lying you feel a little bad but you mostly want to stop being guarded.

“It’s ok, I can do most of what I do from right here. You’re no burden.” 

“Aren’t you cold out here?”

“No, my darumaka is as good as a space heater. You really don’t have to worry about me! We’re the ones being worried about you!” Why’s everybody so damned nice to you. You let out a sigh. You were still a little riled up from the adrenaline of the fight that got you into this mess. You need Arlo back. You don’t want to wait a few days.

You look over to Spark and watch him eat like a man who’s already eaten. You think for a split second about trying to seduce him to get over your sexual frustrations but he’s not really your cup of tea. A one night stand would never be one night with him. If you had sex with Spark you either have to marry him afterwards or switch teams. You almost fall backwards when Spark’s eyes meet yours.

“If you’re hurting you don’t have to hide it. You can talk to me about anything. I know today’s events must’ve been terrifying. I don’t know what I’d do if I was attacked like that.” You want to roll your eyes. This would all be so touching if anything actually happened.

“I’ll be alright, Spark. Your kindness is just overwhelming to somebody like me.” You say channeling the energy of a sweet farm girl. Somebody like you as in a bad person who lies a little too well. Spark sets aside his plate and opens his arms to you offering a hug. As an affection starved idiot you set your own plate down and go for it. You tuck your head under his neck and lean in close. 

His warmth surrounds you and gets rid of the woes you didn’t know you had. It’s been so long since you’ve been shown genuine affection as far as you’re aware. When you feel yourself nearing tears you pull away.

“Thank you. That helped.” That’s the most genuine thing you’ve said all night. 

“I’m glad. You should head back inside and get some rest. I’ll be out here if you need anything.” You nod and take both plates inside with you. Neither of you finished your food. You send out your munchlax to eat the rest. 

You head up to your room and look in the laundry hamper. The pajamas Arlo wore are still in there. The vibrator he gave you still in the drawer. The depravity whirls through your head. No. You’re being dramatic. You’ve put him up on some kind of pedestal just because you can’t have him.

You tuck yourself into bed as your thoughts linger in your mind. Now you’re just too stubborn to masturbate and be done with it as if you’re proving some kind of point. You manage to fall asleep fairly quickly despite this though this may have been a bad move. You dream strangely the entire night.

Your first dream involves being on a stage at what you assume is a recital dancing lead in the tango wearing a striking tux as Arlo is draped at your side in a stunning red dress. You’re mad that he looks better than you so you spin him off of the stage. He falls into the band pit where he gets impaled by the bows of violins. He does not bleed. He instead grows 30 feet tall and he stomps on you with his heel.

You wake up in a cold sweat after you die in your dream. Not only does he have the audacity to haunt you in waking he now haunts you in your dreams AND looks hot doing it. You check your body for step wounds and when you don’t find any you quickly settle back under the covers and drift off again.

Your second dream begins with you in a field chasing a blonde child around. You hear the dinner bell and you lead the kid into the house with you. Arlo’s ringing the dinner bell and he’s wearing a leather jacket from the 1950s. You head in for dinner and you all eat some vegetable you don’t recognize. You notice another kid is there. This one has brown hair. 

“Pass the salad, candela.” He says to the poor kid with a horrible name. Arlo speaks in a southern Unovan accent for some reason. The kid passes what looks like pepperoni pizza. Your dream phases forward to where you’re both snuggling in bed together chattering. 

“So do you want to try for our fourth?” Arlo asks you assume in reference to making another child even though you’re pretty sure you don’t even have three. The kids you’ve seen also look nothing like either of you. You hold his hand a little tighter with tears in your eyes.

“Yes. I thought you’d never ask.” You reply. You romantically kiss and merge forward into the next day where you’re both at the store and an egg is handed to you. You walk a few feet away from the store and out hatches a little silver haired baby. You both look into each others eyes in awe. Arlo’s hair is also silver now. You look back to the baby and it’s already 3. The kids name is Blanche and you’re back on the farm with your miltank watching Arlo play with the kids. Suddenly there’s a flood and you watch as your entire ranch is swept away. You feel yourself go under and struggle to breath.

You wake up realizing you were just sleeping on your back with the covers over your mouth. Your cheeks sting with warmth recalling the dream you just had. Maybe sleeping is a bad idea tonight. You stare at the clock. 3am. It’s a bad idea to be awake too. You begrudgingly go back to bed.

In your last dream you find yourself in a war holding a sword. Arlo is fighting you with a lance. You dreamed yourself at a tactical disadvantage. You give a valiant fight trying to bob and weaves as much as possible but soon Arlo nicks your face with his lance and you lose all confidence. You get kicked to the ground and a lance pointed at your throat. 

“Do it.” You spit out furiously. Arlo grits his teeth in hesitance. You take it and point it closer to your jugular.

“Cmon. Kill me. You’re supposed to.” You try to motivate him but he doesn’t budge. You pull his spear aside and out of his hand throwing it away from you both. As it clatters to the ground he falls to his knees. You gasp in deep breathes in relief.

“I couldn’t do it. Kill me if you must. I refuse to take your life. I care not that we fight on opposing sides. I will not bring death to you.” Arlo swears to you. When you catch your breath you crawl over to him and grab him by his chest plate.

“You coward. You grow softer by the day.” You say with minor disgust as you pull him in for a sloppy kiss. He wraps his arms around you with tears rolling down his face. 

“I can’t do this war thing if it’s going to hurt you like this. Let’s fake our deaths, escape our titles, and find a nice cottage on the water.” After you say that you grab his hand and the dream phases through everything you just said. It ends abruptly with you both about to get a houndoom for protection.

“Hey? Are you awake? I’m sorry for barging into your house I just wanted to let you know I’m switching out with Blanche today alright? See you around! Stay safe!” You rub your eyes and look at the time. 10:30am. You slept so long.

After you do all your morning drudgeries you head downstairs to hear something weird going on outside. Like 6 huge flying types all using whirlwind. When you head outside thats exactly what you witness.

An Articuno, tranquil, pidgeot, swellow, staraptor, and a fearow are all using whirlwind on a team rocket balloon. Blanche is next to you watching with a calculating stare.

“Could you toss out another flying type of yours? I only brought 6.” They ask. You nod and rummage around in your pocket to throw out your talonflame. It gladly joins the bird party and pushes the balloon entirely away from your house.

“Good work. You are safe.” Blanche heads back into their personal tent as the flying types all come back to the ground to pick at seeds on your lawn. You pat your Talonflame on the head for a job well done before you recall it back into its ball. When you head back into your house it dawns on you that it was probably Arlo again. Whoops. You saw enough of him in your dreams last night you’re not going to cause a fuss just to see him today.

You were a little too unsure of what any of those dreams meant either. You didn’t want to act weird in front of him or he might get the wrong idea. 

Whatever the wrong idea is anymore.

You watch a Pokémon quiz game for a while eating cereal on your couch until you hear a tap at your back window. You look over and it’s Arlo?! How did he get past Blanche? Ugh. He’s a fruit fly that never dies. You’re just one juicy peach.

You open the window and help him crawl inside. You hear a tent rustle outside and immediately throw Arlo in the nearest closet. Blanche opens the door to see you looking suspicious.

“Don’t keep the windows open. You don’t know where they might try to get into next.” You nod and close the window. Blanche heads back outside. Their hearing must be disgracefully good to have heard you open that window. That’s going to make this hard.

You also stash yourself into the closet you just threw Arlo into. It’s small but all the jackets and things around should absorb some of the sound you two make. Before Arlo can begin to bite your head off about what you’ve put him through you wrap your arms around him and kiss him passionately on the mouth.

Until you realize that’s in no way normal for the real you. Fuck! You knew all those weird dreams were going to make you weird you entirely forgot how to act. You immediately pull away once you fully realize Grimald wasn’t real and you don’t live on a ranch together. 

You can hear the pounding of his heart as you both stay in shocked silence. Or is that your heart. You don’t know anymore. Did he really look better than you at your tango recital?

“Ah, wait, I’m sorry, I just-“ you stumble to find the explanation. Arlo places a hand at the small of your back and brings you back for another long kiss. Did he have weird dreams last night too?

You push him up against the back of the closet wall with your hips as he stays entranced by keeping your lips entwined. You separate your kiss by pushing back on his chest and taking off his shirt. 

You can’t handle the way kissing makes you feel like the way the first sip of alcohol makes your cheeks burn. 

You take off your own shirt as you use small hip thrusts to grind into him while he’s pressed against the closet wall. No friction lost. You hear a low growl in his throat and you cover a hand over his mouth as if it would solve anything. You don’t want Blanche thinking anything’s wrong in the house. 

Arlo takes your hand off his mouth and puts his teeth around your index and middle finger before wrapping his tongue around them instead. You understand why he liked have his fingers sucked the last time this feels shockingly sensual and sends the feeling right to your groin.

But it also feels kinda messy so you use your remaining fingers to try and fight out the captured ones. Stubborn as always Arlo bites down hard as soon as you try to interrupt and claps his hand around your mouth as soon as you’re about to whine in pain from it. That jerk!

He releases your fingers after that move and you use your newfound freedom to grab him under the arms and lift him pinning him up against the wall. He’s surprisingly light.

He is stunned by your feat of strength until he shakes it off and tries to shake you off. He hates being lifted. Cliffs told you before that this is how he gets Arlo to shut up on particularly bad days. 

“Put me down.” He harshly whispers. You kiss his stomach and you begin to drag down his pants with your teeth until your arms begin to feel the fatigue and you lower him down gently to the ground. 

Arlo is not willing to forgive your transgressions against him as he shoves you against the other wall of the closet and keeps your there with one arm on your shoulder and his mouth on your chest. He bites down around your nipple making you bite down on your lip so you don’t make any louder sound. While he’s trying to take your pants off however you hear a loud rip. 

He backs away for a moment to inspect the damage and listen for Blanche. You look down stunned that your pants were worn enough for this to happen. You hear a rattle of your front door, Arlo pushes you out of the closet door and holds it closed behind him when you try to open it back up.

Blanche walks in for a moment to see if everything is ok, but when they see that you’re topless, with half ripped off pants, and covering your chest so the bite mark Arlo just left there doesn’t show, Blanche gets very visibly red and says,

“I apologize, I did not mean to enter while you’re changing. It will never happen again.” And they slam the door closed. You’re glad you got the most socially inept person out of all the leaders today. They hopefully don’t understand that you didn’t rip your own pants off. Though you’ll probably never be able to sit in the same room as Blanche without feeling embarrassed. Oh yeah. Spark too. For some reason it feels far worse having Blanche see you nude.

You head back into the closet with a certain bashfulness before you see Arlo’s smug face and it turns to rage.

“I can’t believe you did that! You rip my favorite pants and you embarrass me in front of Blanche? I should toss you back out the window and tell Blanche I found you so they can hit you with a whirlwind that’ll send you to space so deoxys can rearrange your DNA!” You harshly whisper until you run out of breath. Arlo cracks a smile at your bizarre threat, going so far as to lightly chuckle at it. You feel disgusted by the way your heart flutters about it. The warmth stinging at your cheeks is unbearable. 

“Anyways, where were we.” Arlo whispers feigning being deep in thought.

“Ah yes.” He pushes you back against the wall far and tears off your pants the rest of the way so you don’t even have a chance of recovering them. Before you can whine about it, he lifts you up and pins you against the wall with his hips. You quickly wrap your arms and legs around him for support fearing the worst. 

You can feel his clothed erection poking at you as you can tell Arlo is trying to figure out how to maneuver them off without dropping you. You wrap your legs tighter around him and lift yourself up by his shoulders to give him enough time to get out of his pants and into you. 

Gravity does as gravity will do and when you stop holding yourself up as much you slide his cock deep into you on your descent. You let out a hot and heavy exhale to substitute the place of any sound. Sometimes you feel your body ache for his dick when he’s gone and not even the vibrator can satisfy that urge.

You’ve gotten so dependent on these meetings you let him sneak into your house instead of waiting a few days. You’d rather fuck him in your own closet hiding from Blanche then wait a few days for the coast to be clear. You’re ashamed of what you’ve come to. 

Your shame is quickly driven up as Arlo lifts you up and lets gravity take you back down again. This is the easiest way to thrust without losing balance you suppose. The way it rubs his cock against all the right spots drives you wild.

You’re impressed he’s still going with this lifting thing there’s no way he can last long with his build. Though he’s got a lot more muscle mass then you previously thought. It’s hard to tell until you see it up close in action. You wish he didn’t hide it all under his clothes.

You take the hair tie out of his hair with your teeth and spit it out to some corner that’d be hard to find in the dim lighting. His hair drapes around his face annoying him greatly. Too bad! You like the way he looks with it down!

You decide to help Arlo out with the thrusts as you feel his arms give less gusto with every push up. You use his shoulders again for lift as you control the thrusts for as long as you can until your arms are entirely jelly. Arlo keeps his arms around your waist keeping you steady until it’s clear you can’t go on. 

He lifts you off of him and you can hear the strain hill in his breath as he lowers you back to your feet. Your legs give out when you hit the ground and you collapse entirely taking Arlo down with you. 

“You idiot...” Arlo mumbles. There’s not a lot of room on this close floor for many comfortable positions. Arlo flips you so you face the floor as he drags you by the legs up and back onto him. It’s a tight squeeze but it’s about as good as it’ll get. 

His legs are bent underneath you as if they were ramps. You can’t imagine that’s comfortable but you can’t say you’re in luxury either. After a few thrusts your theory is confirmed, Arlo switches the way he’s sitting so he’s instead got his weight on his knees and hands. He drags your ass up so you’re on your knees as well. The rest of you however stays firmly resting on the carpet. Your hands rest against the wall so you feel every ounce of power harder.

Finally you’re into what you’re been craving. His pelvis hammering into your ass as his dick fills you just the right way. Arlo decides to change up his biting tactics in exchange for a slow scratch from his nails down your back. It makes your back keen to his touch raising slowly as he claws at you as if you’re being activated. You hold back a whimper in your throat.

He scratches a bit harder and faster down the ridge of your spine as it once again makes your back rise to follow him. He kisses where he just scratched afterwards for a reason you can’t begin to understand. It makes you feel weird and your heart race faster. What is his game here?

You look back to try and understand but you see him give out from exhaustion and fall back on the floor. Annoying. Annoying man. Never gives you what you want or what you need always teasing always trying to play with your feelings.

You get up on him to ride him as he gasps to catch his breath. You give him no room to do so as you make his cock his all the right places over over again within you. You lean over and suck at one of his nipples and play with the other with your hand. You’re giving him no breaks. You’re going to make him cum so hard he cries. That’s what he deserves for everything he’s done to you in these past few days. 

When you get tired of sucking you replace your mouth with your hand on his other nipple and let your mouth go nuts with nibbling around his collarbone. Both his hands are clasped around his mouth to keep him from making any sounds too loudly, but you hear a small moan here and there escape. You can’t care anymore about Blanche you want to hear at least some of the fruits of your labor. 

Your tongue traces up his collarbone to the veins in his throats where you lick with pressure until you feel him squirm beneath you. When you bite down lightly you feel his whole body tense up until it shudders out. 

You speed up your thrusts considerably because you’re running out of stamina yourself and you just want to get off. You couldn’t care less about Arlo you can already feel that he’s close by the way he’s twitching. 

Arlo leans up and grabs you by the back of your hair. He pulls you into a sloppy kiss. You’re not happy about how “affectionate” he is today. Though kissing does feel pretty good... 

He immediately gets off once your lips are on his, and once you feel the heat of his seed hit you you also cum soon after. You separate the kiss and you both gasp for air. You collapse on his chest and feel sleep grab at you. He wraps his arms around you as it’s clear he’s also about to crash.

You force your eyes to stay open no matter how nice a nap would feel. You gotta get Arlo out of here. You’re not sure where he parked that balloon but he sure as hell has to find it before anybody else does. You shake him by the shoulders.

“Mmmhh.” He groans.

“Shh! We have to get you out of here! What if they find your balloon?” You whisper shout.

“I walked here from about 5km away, leave me be. It’ll be fine.” He yawns

“You what!?”

“Didn’t wanna get blown away again. I didn’t calculate for the walk back.” 

“Is that really safe? What if somebody takes it?” 

“The only person that would do that is you.” He sasses. You pinch his cheek in resentment. He swats your hand away in irritation.

“Get your salamance to fly you back.”

“Giovanni made me switch out for the Armaldo when he heard about the ditto incident.” You think hard about if you want to donate one of your Pokémon to this cause. You can’t really trust that he wouldn’t shadow it up somehow you’re not really sure how the shadow thing really works.

“What if my Dragonite flies you back?”

“No thank you. I’d rather get caught then have my date rest in your untamed animals meaty mitts.” He rolls onto his side making you fall off of him as he finally slips out of you. He wraps his arms around you again making your bashfulness claw at you.

“I don’t understand you.”

“You don’t have to try to.” 

“You need to not be spotted.”

“Why’s that?”

“They’ll think you’re trying to kill me again.”

“Oh really. If they catch us like this I don’t believe I will be the one who’s in trouble.” He wraps his arms around you tighter as the cynicism in his voice is evident. He’s entirely right. You’ve been had. If he’s just a little too loud your entire career as a trainer for Willow is over. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” You say trying not to show fear.

“I’ll think about it. I need a nap first.” Arlo fully spoons himself around you before he settles in for his nap. You feel your heartbeat get louder to the point where you think Blanche might hear it, though you think Blanche might’ve sworn themself from coming in without permission ever again after seeing you nude. That you can be thankful for.

Though not two minutes ago you wanted a nap more than anything now you can find any sleepiness left in you. You can feel everything too much. The way the rough carpet itches your skin, Arlo’s arms around you, his half erection poking at your ass. Your heart beats too loud to sleep anymore. You claw at the floor trying to find some escape from the sleeper hold. When you fail your mind turns to the thoughts it’s been ignoring.

Why is he so touchy feely today? Does he care at all that you kissed him? Are you the only one who’s finds these things a little more sacred then sex. Unless he does care. You don’t know if it’s better if he doesn’t care that much or he cares too much. Basing it on how he hasn’t ruined your life while you’ve been essentially in his pocket for this whole past few days is making signs point to an answer you’re not quite ready to accept.

Everytime he breathes it tickles your ear and makes it even harder to think of sleep. In his dozing his grip suddenly grows tighter around you. You hear light groaning sounds escape his lips. He must be dreaming. You wonder what about. Probably not the same stuff you do. You feel his half erection harden into a full one as it presses harder into you. 

Ah. That’s what he dreams about. You’re so jealous. 

You try and nudge him awake with your shoulder. You don’t really want to lie awake next to him while he has a wet dream. He stirs and does not seem happy about it.

“Whaaaat.” He groans.

“You were about to start dry humping me in your sleep you depraved bastard.” He props himself up against his elbow far more awake.

“There is no way I was.” You rock your ass back on his clearly erect cock to prove a point. You see feel his hand twitch.

“You’re still hard, don’t try to deny it.”

“I don’t fully believe you would wake me if I were doing such a salacious act.” 

“I don’t like to mess around with the sleeping unless I have permission beforehand.” 

“Well. I’m going to get back to my nap. I give you full permission to do whatever you feel you have to. Just don’t wake me again.”

“You really trust me that much? I could kill you 50 different ways.”

“I don’t know how you’d explain my corpse in your closet to your little leader out there. Goodnight.” He kisses the back of your neck before laying back down. Ah yes that reminds you.

“Hey wait a minute I need to ask you some things still!”

“I haven’t even decided If I want to get you fired yet and you keep interrupting my sleep?” He hisses.

“Sorry sorry fine take your nap.” You grumble. You KNOW he’s not gonna get you in trouble but also a lot of things have happened recently that you didn’t expect. 

You wait a solid ten minutes or so for him to fully drift off before you even consider moving. You turn yourself very slowly and carefully so you’re no longer being spooned. You decide before he gets rowdy on you you might as well be nosey. 

You trace a line with your finger across his collarbones and down his sternum. Then you switch to feeling up his sides which are more curved then his clothes would ever reveal. He doesn’t seem to have many scars. Usually trainers have plenty from general handling accidents. You have a nasty healed burn from when you stepped on a cyndaquil as a kid. 

Arlo mostly has puncture scars and not very many. You suppose that’s another perk of the control from shadow Pokémon. 

Your hands then trace down from the small of his back to his ass to give him a quick grope. Very soft. You’d love to ruin it someday. 

You’re hands trace back up his sides and onto his shoulders. You look at his face for a moment too long until embarrassment hits.

You don’t want to be infatuated with somebody like him. You’ll just keep pretending you aren’t and hope the feelings fade. There’s nothing good to be gained from an emotional relationship with him.

You wish your face would stop burning.

You rest your face against his chest. It doesn’t help. You wish you could wake him so he could say something stupid and you could remember why you do not like him. When he’s very quietly sleeping he almost seems handsome and good to start a future with.

You lightly slap your cheeks to get your brain to quiet down. This is sexual. Purely sexual. Sexual business relationship. So what if he’s kinda cute sometimes? It doesn’t mean anything. 

You’re alerted to the object of your overthinking as his breathing gets faster. This doesn’t seem sexual this time however. His face spells agony and worry. You weren’t given a protocol for this. You find yourself wondering what actually worries this guy.

Probably the proper procedure he has to follow lick Giovannis boots clean correctly when he gets back. Maybe a poochyena using his fingers to teethe. Maybe the next issue of dipshit fashion being cancelled.

All joking aside he isn’t looking like he’s handling whatever’s going on in his dream too well. You can only think of what your mother used to do for you when you were young to help. You inch a bit closer to him and start stroking his hair.

Slowly over time you lean his head onto your chest. His hair is such a delight to play with. This isn’t a tender gesture you’re just fulfilling your desire to touch it. You feel his breathing slow down as he returns to a more normal state of sleep.

Thank goodness. You love to see him suffer sometimes, but nightmares are just the worst. Speaking of suffering you wonder if there are other ways to mess with his dreams. He did say you could do whatever you felt like. And you’re kinda feeling like you could go for round two. Damn these pheromones or your sex drive or whatever makes you so needy.

Your hand slithers down his body until you reach his half soft dick. You wrap your hand around it and stroke it lightly until it comes back to life in your touch. He emits a soft groan on his next exhale. 

You’re not exactly sure how you’re going to do this in a way that’ll satisfy you. Maybe if you get him off in his sleep he’ll reward you by eating you out until you cry.

Fat chance. He’ll probably just laugh at you for doing so and go home. Hmmmm...

You slip him inside you hoping for the best. Maybe just having something inside you is enough. It’ll at least make masturbation a little more satisfying. You wiggle down the floor until you’ve taken him all. The way his cock presses up against you makes you feel like it won’t be too hard to get off. 

You sway your hips just to get a bit of movement as you shamelessly try and reach orgasm. Unfortunately you move just a little too erratically and you hear Arlo stir. You stop dead in your tracks but it’s far too late. He lifts his head to look you dead in the eyes with his red ones.

“What are you doing.” He asks as he glares at you like an arbok about to strike. This does not make you any less aroused.

“You told me I could do what I wanted!” You plead with a flustered smile.

“I also told you not to wake me up. You failed. You have to pay the price.” 

“What’s the price?” 

“Finish what you were doing. Then I’ll tell you.” Huh? Really? You don’t know if you like the way this is going. He does not remove his gaze from yours as you feel yourself growing more shy.

“Really?”

“Go on.” Well at least he’s not yelling out for Blanche. Might as well do what he says so he doesn’t think of it. You get back to touching yourself feeling a lot less shy now. Arlo doesn’t assist you at all. He just watches.

“You disgust me. I try and get some rest for maybe five minutes and you can’t keep your hands off of me. You can’t even wait until I wake back up to try and fulfill your disturbing urges.” His words are harsh but they only excite you more. You can tell he’s enjoying your little show.

“Yes, I am depraved. Tell me more.” You coo. He grips your arm to keep the urge to fuck you senseless locked away. 

“I’ve never met anybody so irrevocably and hopelessly desperate as you for sexual acts.” 

“Yes. More.” You’ll feel embarrassed afterwards for asking to be insulted but for now you don’t care.

“If I weren’t here to stop your tirades who knows what would’ve happened to any of your teams precious leaders. Maybe even the Professor. I’ve been a greater help to your organization then you’ll ever be. You don’t care about anything except finding the next physical thrill.” You try to grind his dick even further into you but Arlo holds you by the hips to stop you. You can tell it’s taking him a great effort to do so.

“Oh cmon, you think I’d pick somebody on my team? That’d ruin my reputation. Maybe I would’ve gone all the way to the top and taken Giovanni down personally with my charm.” His hands squeeze harder on your hips. Maybe you can break him. You keep yourself on the edge just in case.

“He would never go for somebody like you. You’re too provocative and unpredictable. He doesn’t have time to play your nasty games. I keep the entire go rocket organization safe from you.” 

“You talk about me like I’m a huge threat. Are you scared of me Arlo? Do you think I could take down the entirety of team rocket just by being cute and sexy?” You taunt.

“Keep quiet. Knowing your promiscuity levels im sure you would at least try.” A grin treads over your mouth as you’ve figured out how to break him. You lean in close to his ear and whisper,

“But Arlo, you’re just my type. I wouldn’t waste my time on the rest.” An entire lie. Hopefully. When you lean back you see a different glare. One of contemplation. He puts a hand on your chin to tilt up your head as if he’s trying to read your eyes. You use this chance to grind down on his cock sending you into a hard orgasm. You were edging so long you see stars with your final release. 

“I see. You think you’re clever. No matter. It’s time for you to pay the price of waking me.” He stands your body up to be on all fours as you’re busy reeling from your orgasm not removing himself from within you. Your arms don’t want to hold your weight so he instead holds you up by the ass and let’s the rest of your body drape to the floor. 

Then he thrusts into you faster then you’ve ever felt. The overstimulation is immediate. Your whole body feels like it’s on fire. You bite your hand so you don’t cry out. Your other hand claws into the carpet.

“Are you happy with your choices?” He says arrogantly.

“Have mercy.” You whine.

“Dont make me laugh.” He keeps a hand wrapped around your waist to keep you propped up where he wants you as his other hand slides down to play with your nipples. You feel like you’re going to die. If you do die it’ll be with no regrets.

As you feel the overstimulation start to fade off as your body is done recoiling you unclench your hand from the carpet and your mouth from your other hand. When Arlo sees this he does a few final hard thrusts into you until he gets off himself. 

And he says you’re the one with the stupid little games. 

He pulls out and lets your exhausted body slump to the ground. He throws his clothes on and then sits cross legged next to you. 

“So what did you want to ask me?” You honestly forgot you did want to ask him something.

“Why’s Scizor at my house?” He grows quiet for a moment as if he’s not quite sure himself.

“Surveillance.” 

“You’re lying.”

“I am.”

“Then why?” He contemplates for another minute probably seeing if he actually wants to tell you.

“I was afraid Giovanni would ask me to switch him out someday. Scizor was the only Pokémon I had before joining team go rocket. I thought if you “stole” him then I’d never have to give him up.” 

“If he’s going to live at my house I need him purified.” 

“Why. He’s perfectly behaved this way.”

“I don’t care about good behavior I want him to have free will.” 

“Hell be less powerful.”

“You’re not even using him for battle anymore!” You hear a phone alarm begin to ring in Arlo’s pocket. He checks on it and his expression turns fearful.

“Keep him here for a while longer, please. We can discuss this another time. I have to go. Now.” He quickly stands himself up and dusts himself off. When he’s about to open the closet door you grab his leg. 

“Stop that! What if somebody’s out there!”

“That’s your problem.” 

“That’s why I’m stopping you! I’ll open the door, help me up.” He scoffs and very impatiently pulls you off the ground. You peek out the closet door and scan the area. No signs of Blanche. You then walk to the window and check outside if they’re around anywhere. When the coast seems clear you gesture for Arlo to head out.

He rolls his eyes and climbs out the window. Before you shut the window behind you he grabs your hands from the other side.

“Wait, I have something to tell you. Come closer.” He says. You lean in and he kisses you on the cheek. When you rear back in offense he only laughs and walks off back in the general direction of wherever his balloon might be. You loudly slam the window behind him making him jump like a frightened purrloin. 

You chuckle to yourself as you head upstairs to take a shower. Blanche pokes their head in to call up to you in concern. 

“Is everything all right in here?” 

“Yeah I was just having trouble closing the window. It’s all fine now.” 

“Alright. If you need anything let me know.” You didn’t even need them here in the first place. You head into the shower and scrub off all the feeling of the closet carpet and grime from the day. 

And you try not to think about your feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one SHOULD and i say SHOULD be a lot more concise and kinky but sometimes the brain does what the brain feels like. This was just an episode i had to get out of my head. Also i think of these as episodes and not chapters isnt that fucked up? anywyas i hope you enjoyed this draaaammaaaaa thank you all <3 xoxo


End file.
